The Originals
by LovetheKlaroline
Summary: The Originals but with Caroline in Hayley's place. Plotting witches, scheming vampires and a pregnant werewolf. Klaus has enough on his plate and yet more is being added. Is he starting to fall for the blonde wolf carrying his child? Is she starting to fall for him? The streets of New Orleans French Quarter are full of blood and booze and maybe a blossoming romance
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here I am with a new story. This is basically The Originals Season 1 &amp; 2 with Klaroline instead of a Klayley baby. I love Hayley but I wanted to try it as Klaroline instead and with Klaroline actually becoming a couple in the story a bit later on instead of it being Haylijah. I may bring in some TVD character's later on but for now it is TO characters. I hope you guys all had a fabulous Christmas (I would love to hear what you got) The chapters after this will be longer but this is just the Prologue. Please note, I have placed this in the TVD section as not many people look in the crossover section and because I can still put Klaroline as the pairing - if people want me to change the category I will. Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own TVD/TO. Many thanks to my wonderful Beta Nicole (NickeyBish93) **

* * *

**Prologue: The Originals  
**

*Rousseau's Bar*

Caroline is sat at the bar staring into her glass, paying no attention to the bartender that is approaching her "If you keep coming in here I might start classing you as a regular"She says as Caroline looks up at her with a sad smile"What can I say Jane-Anne, I love the gumbo here" Jane-Anne smiles while taking a quick glance at her sister who is working across the way on the other side of the room.

"I asked around the Quarter about my family like you suggested" Caroline starts, trying to get Jane-Anne's attention. Jane-Anne looked back at Caroline with raised eyebrows. "And"

"Nothing. I can't find anyone who remembers them or anything they could've been linked to. It's like they disappeared off the face of the earth!" Caroline sighs taking a long sip of her wine.

"Well that's because people like you and your kind were chased out of here years ago" Jane-Anne reveals like it was the simplest thing since sliced bread as she steps around the bar and stands next to Caroline to place a map on the top. Sophie watches on as Jane-Anne draws a circle on the map "Out there in the Bayou, the werewolves call themselves Roux-Ga-Roux. If you go out there you should find something, but be careful they're not always friendly"

Caroline takes the map smiling at Jane-Anne, with a nod she takes off leaving the takes a look at Jane-Anne who held up several blond strands of Caroline's hair.

* * *

***Caroline's Car*  
**

Caroline looks at the map as she begins to drive down a country road as lost as can be_._

* * *

***Lafayette Cemetery***

Jane-Anne and Sophie enter the cemetery, the mausoleums towering above the sisters. "Don't do it. Jane-Anne, please! What if I'm wrong about her?!"

Jane-Anne doesn't falter in her walk as she replies "That's the beauty of you, Soph. I know you're not wrong, you've never been wrong before. If we don't do this then how else are we going to get to Klaus?"

"We find another witch to do the spell" Sophie states.

"Nobody else believes you Soph, they're too scared. It has to be this way" Jane-Anne explains, As Sophie looks up with tears in her eyes she nods her head and her shoulders slump in sadness."Fine" she says dejectedly.

Jane-Anne pulls Sophie into her arms for a final goodbye kissing her forehead and both cheeks before pulling away "Go. You know what you need to do"

Sophie looks at her sister with tears one last time nodding, then she rushes out of the Cemetery.

* * *

***Mystic Falls – Rebekah's Mansion***

Elijah rushes into Rebekah's lounge with news on Klaus' whereabouts. "New Orleans? What the bloody hell does Klaus think he is doing there?" Rebekah snaps.

Elijah just sighs "Evidently there are witches conspiring against him. So, knowing our brother, this was a mission to silence and slaughter" Rebekah scoffs and pours herself and Elijah a drink "Well, the French Quarter witches are not to be trifled with. You don't suppose they've found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?" Smiling as she takes a sip of her drink.

Clearing his throat Elijah speaks "Rebekah, in the name of our family, you might try to dial down your glee"

Rebekah lets out a sarcastic laugh "What family? We are merely three distrustful acquaintances who have the misfortune of sharing a bloodline. We have an eternity to argue! I, for one hope they've found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot" Elijah gulps the rest of his drink down, handing Rebekah the glass and walks towards the door "Where are you going?" Rebekah asks rushing after her older brother.

"To find out who's making a move against our brother. And then I'll either stop them...or help them, depending on my mood and how I am feeling" Elijah responds flashing off into the night.

* * *

***Night – Lafayette Cemetery*  
**

Jane-Anne lights several candles, preparing a spell. She pours salt into certain patterns on a wooden surface. Lighting another candle, she lifts a smoking goblet onto the table. She continues to arrange salt patterns and quietly hums to herself. Jane-Anne lifts a candle and blows the flame out.

* * *

***Night – Bayou – Whilst Jane-Anne is preparing the spell*  
**

Caroline parks her car in a deserted part of the Bayou, getting the map out, she studies it carefully. Just moments later it bursts into flames "What the hell?" Caroline whispers startled, tossing the flaming paper out of the window and putting the car into reverse, but the car stops and starts producing smoke from under the hood.

"No! Not now!" Caroline groans "Are you kidding me?" She growls hitting the steering wheel as she climbs out of the car; she dials a number on her cell phone.

"Hi, I'm looking for the nearest tow service?" She greets as her phone produces an ear-piercing noise. Pulling it away from her ear Caroline moans in discomfort, throwing her cell phone to the ground she stomps over it, covering her ears.

As Jane-Anne continues to conduct her spell, shadow figures begin approaching Caroline, emerging from the trees. Caroline takes a quick look at her surrounding, she tries to take off but at first step she passes out onto the ground. Sophie half-catches her as the other witches draw nearer.

* * *

_Playlist:_

_Luca - Waiting for lost time_

_Celldweller -Own Little World (Remorse Code&amp; Blue Stahl remix)_

_Robin Loxley &amp; Jay Hawke - Hard Night_


	2. Always and Forever

**A/N: **Thanks to all of those who have favourited and followed. Shout out to my reviewers **Glarinetta, LoveDria, kleo1616 &amp; glitterkkay. **Thanks to my wonderful beta **NickeyBish93. **Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Always &amp; Forever**

_Five men enter the ship, heading below deck. They walk down the ladder one by one holding up lanterns for light as the water crashes into the side of the ship it seeps through the wood, and makes dripping sounds. The don't realise__ there are creatures lurking in the shadows, watching their prey. __One of the men in front turns to the men behind him as he whispers. "Where in hell is everyone?"_

"_Deserted. Which makes everything in the hold legally forfeit. Take what suits you men" The leader says in a strong voice walking away. __He and the man walking right behind him stop spotting two coffins. "What do you make of that?" The leader asks. "Open it up" He orders gesturing to the man now standing beside him, he__ hesitates slightly, but soon opens the coffin, to reveal a daggered Kol. __Jumping back in shock the man looks over the body and lets out a shriek. "What the hell?!" _

_This being their chance to let themselves be known. Klaus vamps to the door slamming it shut. The men jumping in fear giving the unannounced vampires the need to finally attack. __The men begin screaming for their lives as they see and feel blood splattering everywhere each man yelling at the top of their lungs in somewhat harmony to the unknown creatures ears. __They finally stop when the only man left is the one who opened up Kol's coffin, he screams "__W__…what are you, who-who are you?" As he holds up his lantern to see who's taking his men._

"_Hello" Rebekah says behind him. The man is startled, he jumps and quickly turns around with his lantern lifted up to face Rebekah. She is vamped up and her veins begin to disappear, as she wipes the blood off her lips with her handkerchief. "Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey. Can I eat him, brother?" She asks aloud._

"_I'd rather you didn't" Elijah replies appearing out of a dark corner, smiling slightly at the man as he begins compelling him. "There's no need to be afraid. Just do exactly as I say. You will remember nothing"_

"_I will remember nothing" The man repeats as the compulsion takes effect. _

"_We've had a very long journey, where in which, unfortunately, we lost all of our crew. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belongings to the shore" Elijah commands._

"_What kind of hell demons are you?" The man questions-shaking slightly._

"_We're vampires, darling. The Original vampires: Rebekah, Elijah, our brothers Kol and Finn; may they rest in peace" Rebekah answers. Klaus step from the shadows of the doorway dragging the bloody leader by his arms. "Are we saving the best for last?" Klaus chuckles._

_Rebekah smiles up at her older brother "Our half-brother. Niklaus. Ignore him; he's a beast" Klaus face is vamped up with blood dripping from his mouth. He laughs slightly at Rebekah's comment, before letting the dead body drop to the ground, landing with a loud thud. _"_We fled Europe and survived the seas. Would you rather I arrive hungry on the shores of our new homeland?" Klaus ponders. Elijah sighs as he looks at his younger brother. "Niklaus, your manners are, as always, without equal" Elijah chastises Klaus, turning back to the man. "Sir, would you be so kind as to tell us where it is that we have landed?"_

"_The French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans" The man responds. Elijah smiles towards the rest of his family. He turns back towards the man. "Thank you so much. Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself further assistance for the luggage. My sincere apologies" He informs him._

_Rebekah follows Elijah as he leaves with Klaus. The man looks around with his lantern to see his men lying dead scattered across the floor. Some are against the wall; they are covered with their own blood. The walls dripping with blood on them as well. All the men had been ripped to pieces._

* * *

***New Orleans – The French Quarter - Present Time***

A group of people are being led down the street by a tour guide. "Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost, and the dead stick around to play" Klaus stands on a street corner observing the people. He enters a market place and heads towards a particular table where a woman wearing a blue-green headscarf sits with a crystal ball and other strange wears. As soon as she spots Klaus she begins packing up her things.

Klaus sits at the woman's table "Good Afternoon. Time for one more?" The woman looks back at Klaus but quickly looks away again to continue packing her things up. "I have nothing to say to you" "Oh, now that's not very polite is it? You don't even know me"

"You are half-vampire, half-beast. You're the hybrid" The woman replies turning to him with a glare. Klaus smiles widely at this before correcting the woman "I'm the Original hybrid, actually, but that's a long story for another time" He pauses to watch the woman's reaction to his next words "I'm looking for a girl-a witch. And I thought perhaps you could help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux" Klaus smirks as the woman visibly flinches to the name. "Sorry, I do not know of her" The woman replies, Klaus leans toward her grinning as he hears her heartbeat speeding up, the smell of her fear coursing quickly through her veins. "That's a fib, isn't it?" He takes her hand, smiling comfortingly "I know that you are a true witch amongst this pack of posers, so enough with the lies. I have quite a temper"

The woman withdraws her hand "We witches don't talk outta school in the Quarter. The vampire won't allow it. That's the rules and nobody breaks Marcel's rules"

Klaus seethes inside "Where do I find Marcel?"

***New Orleans – Bar***

Klaus enters the bar spotting Marcel performing karaoke on stage. He waits until Marcel finally finishes his song "Thank you" Marcel says as he jumps down from the stage into the applause and joins a few companions, who hand him a drink. And the people around paying him compliments. Sensing Klaus, Marcel pauses before looking over at him. His companions notice the sudden tension. "Klaus" Marcel greets.

Klaus stands there and glares at him "Marcel" He replies coolly.

"Must be a hundred years since your papa ran you out of town" Marcel states. "Has it been that long?" Klaus questions as they approach one another slowly, stopping only inches apart. "Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake" He responds. "And yet how fortunate you managed to survive my father. I'm afraid, I recently incinerated him to dust" Klaus' aggressive tone alerts Marcel's companions to stand and ready themselves for a confrontation. It turns out there are much more than just a few of them, as half the restaurant gets on its feet. "Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town..."Marcel starts.

"What would you have done Marcellus?" Klaus interrupts as they go nose to nose, the tension thick. Marcel pauses before answering. "I'd have thrown you a damn parade" his face breaking into a wide grin and he laughs, which Klaus returns and they embrace like long-lost brothers. Marcel draws back and places his hands on either side of Klaus' shoulders."Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink, shall we?" He says patting his back.

* * *

***In a private room a few minutes later***

Marcel chuckles and joins Klaus at a small private table, though they are accompanied by a few of Marcel's men, pouring drinks for Klaus and himself waiting for Klaus to speak. "It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing" Klaus jokes and Marcel chuckles. "Something's got to draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry" Klaus peers at one of the guys flanking the doorway of the room. "I see your friends are daywalkers" Klaus comments "Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though...the family" Marcel reassures him.

"Tell me, how did _you_ find a witch willing to make daylight rings?" Klaus questions. Marcel murmurs "I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger"

Klaus chuckles. "Is that so? Well maybe you can assist me in find someone, I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. She apparently has some business with me" Marcel makes eye contact with one of his cohorts. "You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably ought to come with me" He stands and laughs. "Show time!" Marcel announces.

* * *

***Streets of the French Quarter***

Out on a street at night, a crowd of people begins to form; vampires walk along rooftops and jump on cars, setting off alarms. A large group follows Marcel and Klaus down the same street. "Oh, how's your family?" Marcel asks

"Those who live hate me more than ever" Klaus replies. Marcel turns to him and sighs "Ah, forget them. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff" Marcel indicates the vampires walking along and jumping from the rooftop, then grabs a branch off a tree they pass. "Hardly subtle, are they?" Klaus comments.

"It's the Quarter. There's no such thing as subtle, baby" Marcel whistles with his fingers and the crowd cheers. One vampire brings forward Jane-Anne, whose wrists are bound with rope in front of her. "Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it!" The vampires around start to cheer and scream. Marcel continues "Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" She says nothing just stands there quietly looking it to his cold eyes

"Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?" Marcel yells.

"I didn't do anything" Jane-Anne denies making the crowd laugh quietly.

"Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you _hate_ that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I'll even grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man" Marcel declares. Klaus and the crowd observe in utter silence. Jane-Anne scoffs, with a disgusted look on her face. "Rot in hell, you monsterous asshole" She spits.

Shocked murmuring rumbles through the crowd. Marcel smiles. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance..." He starts to walk away. Suddenly, he swings the branch he's been holding so fast that it slices open Jane-Anne throat. She immediately begins to gag. "Or not" He whispers as Jane-Anne falls to the ground and the crowd cheers. Klaus stares at her body, looking displeased. He approaches Marcel and grabs his shoulder to turn him round.

"What was that? I told you I wanted to speak with her" Klaus says releasing Marcel who begins defending himself. "Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. These witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise"

Klaus considers him for a few moments. "Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?" He replies smiling at Marcel, who smiles back."Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry!" Marcel comments walking off. Klaus hangs back to confront one of Marcel's men who tries to walk by, stopping him with a hand to the man's chest. "Hello, Thierry, isn't it? Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?" Klaus points with his head, down towards the dead witch's body.

* * *

***Rousseau's Bar***

Sophie was chopping vegetables at the restaurant, clearly upset. She turns around and is startled to see Klaus standing behind her. "You're Klaus" She states in a shaky voice.

"I am. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?" He replies.

She scoffs "Did you enjoy the show?"

Klaus smirks "It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. So what did your sister want with me? And why did Marcel kill her?" Klaus asks. Sophie opens her mouth to speak but then notices a few men arriving at the bar. "I see you brought friends" She comments. Klaus turns and looks at the men, then back to Sophie. "They're not with me" Klaus murmurs.

"They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next" Sophie informs him as she turns and leaves. Klaus walks off to approach the men at the bar and sinks his grip into their shoulders. "Are you two gentlemen following me?" He snarls

"Marcel said we're your guides" The first guy says. Klaus chuckles and questions "Oh, he did, did he? Well then, let me be exceedingly clear about something: if either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine" He tightens his grip until the bartender approaches them.

"Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out" The bartender announces. Klaus releases the men and places a 100-dollar bill on the bar. "Your oldest Scotch for my two friends here, love" She takes the bill, smiles, and walks away. Klaus resumes his hold on the men. "If Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself" He mutters breaking one if their collar bones. Klaus lets go of them roughly and leaves as Sophie watches from the other side of the restaurant.

She then walks out the back alley exit, down a few stairs and stops at a small table covered with lit candles, her cheeks wet with tears. As she tends the candles, the door behind her suddenly swings shut with a bang and startles her. Wary, she remains still when a figure jumps down behind her and she swivels around, but still sees no one. She turns again to see one of the man who Klaus was speaking to inside. "The doors work, you know" She calls. The other man from inside speaks behind Sophie making her twirl back around "You're doing magic?"

"I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects" She snaps and turns back to the other guy, who vamp-speeds right in front of her. "Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne; Marcel wants to know why" He snarls. Sophie mutters sarcastically "Oh, that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her"

She turns back to the second man. The first man begins to attack her from behind, but suddenly disappears. She and the second man look up and then turn at the sound of something falling to the ground-a heart oozing blood. The second man looks angry but doesn't have time to do anything about it before their attacker has thrown him up against the brick building, where he is held by a long stake protruding from his chest. The stranger then straightens his coat, turning around to face Sophie. "I'm Elijah. You heard of me?" He announces, Sophie nods fervently before nervously replying. "Yes" Elijah walks closer to her and suggests "So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?"

* * *

***Mystic Falls – Rebekah's Mansion***

Rebekah sits downstairs and watches the TV for a few hours before running a bath. She fetches herself a bottle of champagne and a glass. As she climbs into the bath her phone begins ringing. She holds a glass of champagne in one hand and her phone in the other answering it "Yes Elijah" He begins explaining what has happened so far in New Orleans.

"You mean to tell me, after all these years, Marcel is alive and well?" She exclaims and Elijah confirms it. _"Quite. Our brother seems to have wandered into a war zone. And I haven't been able to find him. Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public of any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into"_

"Sorry, what was that? I stopped paying attention at 'our brother'" Rebekah remarks and Elijah sighs

_"Rebekah"_

"Our hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother, who's negated any sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure neither you nor I know happiness outside of his own selfish universe" She argues.

"_Always and forever, Rebekah. That is what we once swore to each other"_ Elijah replies.

"Consider this me calling take-backs" Rebekah snaps.

Elijah chuckles lightly and retorts _"Well, you've called take-backs dozens of times over the centuries and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city..."_

"I may be old, Elijah, but I'm hardly senile. I know very well I stuck with Klaus, and not three years later he stuck a dagger in my chest and sent me into a magical slumber for ninety years. Do you know why? Because I had the audacity to try and live my life on my own without him." Rebekah responds. _"Enough. I believe our brother's in trouble, so whatever is going on between Marcel and the witches, it's dire enough that they'd risk bringing an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why"_ Elijah declares hanging up the phone and following Sophie.

* * *

***Lafayette Cemetery***

Sophie and Elijah arrived at the cemetery, she opens the squeaking gate and enters but Elijah stops in front of the entryway and Sophie turn on her heels. "This is sacred grounds, which means vampires have to be invited in. But, since I'm desperate... Come on in" Elijah enters the cemetery taking a quick look around, then laying his eyes on Sophie "We can talk freely here" She announces.

"Then I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus?" Elijah responds. "Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help to fix it. Marcel has an army backing him, and the witches have been trying to fight back." She freezes looking into Elijah's eyes "But we haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl, a lone werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia; searching for her family. She has a special connection to your brother" Sophie informs him.

"What kind of connection?" Elijah asks warily.

"Apparently they have spent some time together ... Some very intimate time and now this special orphaned werewolf girl–she is pregnant. And the father of the child she's carrying is your brother" Sophie speaks brazenly. Elijah's eyes grow wide as he gasps "That's impossible" Sophie shoots back quickly "Nothing is impossible, especially when it comes down to your brother. Think about it – they call him the hybrid, right?" She raises her voice and turns her head. "Bring her out!" She yells over her shoulder standing by as three witches come out, standing in formation around Caroline who looks irritated and confused. Elijah watches her turn to Sophie with a confused face-not even acknowledging Elijah's presence. "Who the hell are you?" She snaps

"Give us a moment, please" Elijah asks Sophie. Caroline turns to Elijah and gasps, not realizing Klaus' brother was in the room. Sophie nods and she-along with the three witches- walk outside to give them some privacy. "So, how long have they been holding you here against your will?" He asks as she plays nervously with her hands "They lured me out to the Bayou and grabbed me. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here, _not finding my family._ And they did all these... weird witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean vampires are dead. They can't have children!" She tells him.

"If you knew my brother's story, it might help you to understand how this is possible. Here, if I may" Elijah explains as he tries to lay his hand on her temple but she recoils. "What are you doing?" Caroline asks suspiciously looking at Elijah with narrowed eyes. "Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you" Elijah explains.

"I might as well start trusting you seeing as you're going to be family" Caroline mutters allowing Elijah to touch her head. They both close their eyes as Elijah starts to explain Klaus' story. "In the beginning, our family was human... that was a thousand years ago, now. Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy"

Caroline closed her eyes, watching the visions Elijah was sending her with a smile crossing her lips. "That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat" Elijah continues. The smile slips off Caroline's face which pales visibly at his next words "Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her dark magic in order to make us stronger"

"Thus, The Originals were made. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus" Elijah tells Caroline. "When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was" Elijah says simply, Caroline's mouth opens in an O shape.

"He wasn't just a vampire" Elijah says

"He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life" Caroline gasps "Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf like yourself" Elijah reveals to Caroline. "Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Niklaus' werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self" Elijah murmurs, a look of guilt passing onto his face.

_***Flashback - 10th Century***_

_"Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again" Rebekah smiles pulling Henrik along with her._

_***Flash***_

_Klaus comes rushing home, carrying Henrik's bloody and torn up body. "Mother!" He yells in despair, Esther rushes out with Rebekah hot on her heels and the rest of the Mikaelson's close behind._

_***Flash***_

_Mikael, holds the bleeding arm of a human in front of Rebekah._

_"Drink!" He orders and Rebekah obediently drinks the blood._

_***Flash***_

_Klaus attacks a human girl, as he feeds her heartbeat slows till she dies. He starts to turn into a wolf. He screams as his bones begin cracking. Mikael and Elijah come running "Niklaus!" Elijah shouts._

_"What is happening to me?" Klaus asks as he writhes in pain. _

_Elijah tries to run to his brother, but he can't as he is held back by his father. "Don't" Mikael warns harshly._

_"Father! It hurts!" Klaus cries out._

_"He's a beast, an abomination" Mikael spits._

_***Flash***_

_Esther, stands in front of a fire, casting a spell. Mikael binds Klaus to a wooden cross. "Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" Mikael commands Elijah who looks torn between helping his younger brother or following his __father__'s wish. _

_"Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!" Klaus begs Elijah, whilst fighting Mikael's hold. _

_"Do it now, boy! Now!" Mikael yells._

_"Help me!" Klaus pleads._

_***End of Flashback***_

Caroline's eyes fly open, pushing Elijah hand away from her roughly "Your dad was a dick!" Caroline comments, earning a chuckle from Elijah "I'm Caroline, by the way. You should probably know my name if I am carrying your brother's baby. I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho... who I slept with more than once. Classic me"

"I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy" Elijah states with a shake of his head "He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself" Elijah finishes with a smile at Caroline.

"I hope this child can truly make Niklaus happy" Elijah murmurs to Caroline who smiles. "I want to keep it even though its father is the most dangerous man alive" Caroline admits as Sophie enters the vault. "I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help" She announces causing both Caroline and Elijah's heads to snap up.

"What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with the girl and her child?" Elijah questions.

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming" Sophie informs them. "Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do" Elijah states making Caroline snort.

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family" Sophie assures him.

Elijah raises an eyebrow replies "That sounds remarkably like blackmail" Sophie just shrugs her shoulders. "Like I said, I'm desperate" Elijah sighs and rolls his shoulders "Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

* * *

***French Quarter***

Klaus stands on a balcony overlooking the French Quarter. Elijah appears. "Evening, Elijah" Klaus greets him. "Niklaus" Elijah answers. Klaus smirks at his brother.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise" He whispers. Elijah locks eyes with him and responds. "And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me"

Klaus snaps "I'm not going anywhere until I find out who is conspiring against me" Elijah smiles and replies "I believe I just found that out for you" Klaus turns to look at Elijah.

* * *

***New Orleans – Lafayette Cemetery***

Sometime later, they enter Lafayette Cemetery. "What are we doing here?" Klaus asks.

"You wanted to know what the witches have in store for you. Follow me" Elijah replies as they enter one of the mausoleums. "Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" Klaus growls.

"He's all yours. Proceed" Elijah commands.

Sophie turns to Klaus "You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm going to stop him, and you're going to help me" Klaus smiles, amused.

"This is why you brought me here?" He questions. Elijah sighs at Klaus and insists "Hear her out"

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?" Klaus states, Caroline is pushed roughly into the mausoleum, a few witches behind her. "Klaus, I need you need to listen to them" She whispers and Klaus' face instantly grows angry "You're out of your minds if you think a few liquor fuelled one-night-stands mean anything to me" Sophie steps forward to begin explaining what has happened. "Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift... of sensing when a girl is pregnant"

Klaus' face instantly fills with shock. "What? What are you saying?"

"Niklaus... the girl is carrying your child" Elijah tells him. Klaus instantly begins shaking his head. "No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate" Sophie quickly jumps in. "But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes" Klaus fights for control over his facial expression before he turns to Caroline and shouts "You've been with somebody else admit it!"

"Hey, I have spent days cooped up here in this freaky bayou, with people who think I am carrying some weird miracle baby! Don't you think that I would have confessed by now if it wasn't yours? And plus Klaus you know I couldn't lie convincingly anyway" Caroline yells defending herself.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us" Sophie informs them. By their surprised expressions, this is news to the two Originals and Caroline. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Caroline won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress" Sophie threatens.

Caroline chokes "Wait, what?"

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself" Elijah announces but Sophie shakes her head.

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules" Klaus turns slowly to face Sophie, his anger barely restrained and his voice frighteningly quiet. "How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear anymore lies" He moves to leave.

"Niklaus. Listen" Elijah insists. Klaus turns toward Caroline, from whose abdomen he can hear a rapid heartbeat. Klaus listens in wonderment for a few long moments, meets Caroline's eyes, and then closes himself off once more. He turns back to Elijah. "Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" As he says this Caroline begins to feel tears drip down her cheeks. She knows inside he's just shocked, angry and lashing out. He doesn't really want her or their child to die. Klaus storms out of the mausoleum.

* * *

Shortly after Elijah catches up with him. He is walking down a deserted but well-lit street. "Niklaus" Elijah calls to him. Klaus stops and turns to Elijah. His eyes water but his face is angry "It's a trick, Elijah"

Elijah replies "No, brother. It's gift. It's your chance- it's our chance" Klaus looks aghast that he would be given a chance "It gives us a chance to what?" He asks. Elijah sighs and looks at his younger brother.

"To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined- we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted- all that we have ever wanted was a family and now we can"

"I will not be manipulated" Klaus states turning away but Elijah vamp-speeds over to block his way.

"So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child-your child-live" Elijah argues.

"I'm going to kill every last one of them" Klaus yells shoving Elijah as he turns away but once again Elijah blocks him. "And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Forget about the child that you condemned to death? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" Elijah asks.

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" Klaus retorts.

Elijah smiles slightly "Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty-that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save the girl and save your child" Elijah has placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus brings his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture. "No" Klaus whispers. Klaus turns and walks off, leaving Elijah to stand alone.

* * *

Elijah is on a busier street walking back towards the graveyard talking to Rebekah on the phone. "Well, he's doing what he does; given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs in the opposite direction" Elijah announces.

_"Then let him run. That child is better off without him"_ Rebekah scoffs.

Elijah sighs at Rebekah "He's not better off without that child, Rebekah, and neither are we. And what of the girl, she did not ask for this"

Rebekah smiles and asks _"Darling, kind Elijah. Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain. At what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption?"_

"I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found. However I am not only doing this for Klaus' sake I am doing it for the child" Elijah replies and hangs up.

* * *

***Lafayette Cemetery***

The witches are huddled together in the mausoleum talking in hushed whispers. Caroline stands awkwardly off at the side, waiting for the opportune moment of escape. "Something had to be done, so Jane-Anne and I took charge. Marcel and his vampires are out of control" Sophie justifies

"And you felt that the solution was to bring more vampires, _Originals _into the situation" Agnes questions earning an eye roll from Sophie. "It will work out Agnes" Sophie assures the elder.

"And what is it that is giving you the idea that you can control the hybrid?" Agnes snarls as Elijah appears leaning against the wall. "She can't" He states pausing; he puts his hand into his pocket and places the other on his chin before continuing "I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has angered him, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" Sophie takes a needle and shows it to Elijah; she then sticks the needle into the palm of her hand, as she does so there is a shout of surprise and pain "Ow!" Elijah flashes over to Caroline and takes her hand into his; he examines it to see that there is a drop of blood on her palm exactly where Sophie hurt herself. "What the hell?" Caroline gasps in shock.

"The spell my sister performed the one that had her killed. It didn't only confirm the pregnancy, it linked me to Caroline, and so anything you do to me, you do to her too. Which means her life is in my hands. Klaus might not care about his child but you have made it so clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt her to ensure that I have your attention then I will" Sophie says to an amused Elijah.

"You would dare to threaten an Original?" He asks

"I have nothing left to lose" Sophie tells him bluntly making the grin disappear "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind or its bye-bye to Caroline and her child"

* * *

***New Orleans - The French Quarter***

Klaus returns to Marcel's courtyard party where everyone is still dancing and drinking. Elijah stands above on a balcony, observing the scene. "Hey, man. Where'd you run off to?" Marcel asks. Klaus puts a surprised look on his face. "You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?"

"Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?" Marcel asks patting his back.

"What is going on between you and those god dammed witches?" Klaus replies. Marcel opens his mouth in an 'O' shape. "Oh, we're back to that?" He murmurs.

"Yeah, we're back to that" Klaus snaps.

"You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business. I control the witches in_ my_ town. Let's just leave it at that" Marcel confesses.

"Your town?" Klaus questions sarcastically.

Marcel grins and replies "Damn straight"

"That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city. I'd like to know how" Klaus says as the music stops and everybody watches them.

"Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. _I_ got rid of the werewolves. _I_ even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You want to pass on through? You want to stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. _My home, my family, my rules_" Marcel announces.

"And if someone breaks those rules?" Klaus raises his eyebrows. Marcel answers and his voice rises to a shout. "They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect" Klaus takes this all in for a few moments, then he vamp-speeds towards one of Marcel's men, bites him viciously in the neck, then drops him.

Klaus speaks with blood dripping from his lips. "Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?" Klaus declares as he faces off with Marcel, who says nothing. After a moment Klaus smiles around at the crowd then turns and leaves.

Out in the street he navigates through crowds of people. He stops to see a band of musicians, and then notices a man painting a large canvas. He spots the bartender from earlier who is standing, watching the man paint so Klaus approaches her, she notices him once he stops next to her. "The hundred dollar guy" The bartender comments.

"The brave bartender" Klaus replies pausing for a moment to look at her name tag "Camille. That's a French name"

Cami laughs "It's a grandma's name, call me Cami. Amazing, isn't he?" The pair observes the painter once more. "Do you paint?" Klaus asks.

"No, but I admire it. Appreciate the skill and the time somebody put into it. Every artist has their own story, you know"

"And what do you suppose his story is?" Klaus murmurs.

"He's...angry. Dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what he can do to help himself. He wishes that he could control the demons that torment him instead of letting them control him but he can't. He's lost. _Alone_" Cami analyses, as Klaus' eyes glisten. He tears his eyes away from the painter and smiles ruefully to himself. "Or maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry. I'm a Psych major who over thinks things" Cami adds.

"No. I think you were right in your first assessment" Klaus assures her. She smiles at him, a light blush covering her cheeks, and then she glances back at the painting. "So do you-" Cami starts; looking around she notices that Klaus is gone. Sighing to herself she finishes her sentence "-paint?"

* * *

Klaus walks down a deserted street and sits down on a bench. After a minute, Elijah arrives and sits beside him. "Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" Klaus asks sarcastically.

Elijah shakes his head. "I've said all I needed to say"

Klaus smiles and turns to Elijah. "I forgot how much I liked this town"

"I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here" Elijah replies.

"As did I" Klaus agrees.

"What is on your mind, brother?" Elijah questions softly.

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time we truly settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and...Chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king" Klaus growls.

"And what of the girl and the baby?" Elijah asks confused.

Klaus looks up and smiles. "Every king needs an heir"

"So is that all this child means to you? A grab for power?" Elijah asks, Klaus looks him in the eye and murmurs. "What does it mean to _you_?"

Elijah sighs and replies. "I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had" Klaus looks amused by his assumption.

So he whispers "And what's that?"

"The unconditional love of family" Elijah declares. They both lock eyes and Klaus can see the determination in Elijah's eyes whereas Elijah can see desperation. "Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal"

* * *

***A bar in the French Quarter***

Elijah walks into the bar to hear Marcel demanding Klaus be found as fast as possible. "I do apologize for Klaus' poor behavior. I assume you know that that bite will kill your friend within a matter of days. Of course, Niklaus' blood would cure him" Elijah says sitting in front of Marcel.

"What?" Marcel questions.

Elijah smiles "Yes, the blood of the original hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation" Marcel stays quiet for a moment before he asks "What kind of negotiations are we talking about?"

"Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest" Elijah responds.

"What do you care about the witches?" Marcel states.

Elijah smiles and stands "Well, that's my business, now, isn't it?"

* * *

Elijah is on the phone to Rebekah again. "He's willing to give up everything" He states.

_"Come on, Elijah, does that really surprise you?"_ Rebekah asks.

"I already see it. He's spiraling. He's lashing out in blind rage. You know, the last time I saw him like this it lasted 200 years." Elijah informs Rebekah. She huffs annoyed and replies _"Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home. With any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all of his insanity"_

Elijah sighs "He was so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He...he wanted... he could almost taste happiness. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. So, I'm almost out of time to get the girl"

Rebekah shrieks _"Get her? Have you lost your mind? Elijah she's a lone wolf, how do you even know she is telling the truth?"_

"Say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life I'm not letting anything happen to that baby Rebekah I have bargained for something I know they will want" Elijah reassures her. She mutters an _"Ok"_ and hangs up. He walks through the graveyard towards the mausoleum.

* * *

The witches are still in the mausoleum when the church clock starts tolling. "His time is up. What're you going to do now, Sophie?" Agnes declares. Sophie stands up and sighs replying "I'm going to do what I said was going to do" Sabine stands up and begins protesting "What, kill the girl? Kill yourself?" Agnes turns to face Sophie as she replies "Klaus does not care about the child"

Elijah appears. "I do" He comes into the mausoleum, carrying the body of Jane-Anne. "And I bring proof of my intent to help you: the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself" Elijah announces.

"Jane-Anne" Sophie whispers.

"May she be granted peace, Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time" Elijah informs them.

"You had your time. It's passed" Agnes sneers.

"Shut up, Agnes" Sabine hisses.

"For now, accept the deal. The girl and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all" Elijah compromises. He walks away, but then turns around again. "And I will help him"

* * *

***New Orleans - The French Quarter***

Klaus arrives at Marcel's place. He enters a room where the man he bit lies dying, surrounded by others, including Marcel. As Klaus enters Marcel and Diego rise defensively. "I had time to sleep on it last night. I am not your enemy. Where my family and I failed this town... Marcel succeeded" Klaus says. Marcel motions to Diego not to attack.

Klaus reaches over to a drink tray and picks up a glass. He bites into his hand and holds it, bleeding, over the glass. "My blood will heal him, as though it never happened" He assures them. Marcel nods at Diego, who takes the glass and gives it to the dying man. "The Quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while, if I'm still welcome" Klaus asks. Marcel's wide grin spreads across his face, and his places his hands on Klaus' neck, chuckling.

* * *

Caroline and Elijah arrive outside a huge, white house. "Thank you" She whispers as he unlocks the door. "You're welcome"

* * *

Caroline pulls a sheet off of an old crib; she begins coughing as the dust gets into her lungs. "Are you alright?" Elijah asks, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, it's just dust. This place is ancient" Caroline replies as she observes the room.

"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" Elijah clarifies causing a look of surprise to sweep across Caroline's face.

"Well I already told you that I want to keep it" She starts, placing a hand on her abdomen before continuing "But I'm so scared"

"About being a mother?" Elijah asks.

Caroline shakes her head "I – I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive mother was never around as she was a police officer. So...I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I...I never really had a good one. I left home as soon as I could and found some packs with little snippets of information on my birthmark. Then I wound up in Mystic Falls with Klaus, he made me feel special, loved" She admits as she stands next to the window.

"I will always protect you. You have my word on that" Elijah promises as Klaus appears in the doorway. "And noble Elijah always keeps his word" Klaus sneers causing Caroline to scoff and snap "Not like you then"

Elijah ignores the disagreement and turns to Klaus "Is it done?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches" Klaus replies with a smirk.

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Caroline to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why" Elijah ponders as he and Klaus watch Caroline continue to uncover items in the room.

* * *

A girl is sitting behind a window on a bed examining some canvases in a dark and dusty attic. She turns on and off the flame of a candle with hand movements as Marcel enters the room. "I assume it's all quiet out there?"

"The witches know better than to use magic. They know I can sense it when they do. What about the old ones? They're dangerous, and I don't want them to hurt you" Davina murmurs as Marcel sits down on a chair in the room. "The Originals? Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance" Marcel assures her.

* * *

Elijah and Klaus are talking in a study. "In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside" Elijah lists as Klaus leans on the desk.

"And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?" Klaus asks knowing his brother has been in contact with their sister. "She has made her disinterest quite clear"

"One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather? Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved" Klaus sneers as he watches Elijah's jaw clench.

"Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow" Elijah reminds Klaus.

"I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit" Klaus says standing up.

"And what is that?" Elijah asks curiously.

"You"

Klaus daggers Elijah with the silver dagger and Elijah groans as he falls into his brothers arms. "Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone"

* * *

_Playlist:_

_Robin Loxley &amp; Wolfgang Black - Every Mother's Son_

_Talisco - The Keys_

_Lana Del Rey - Big Eyes_


	3. House of the Rising Sun

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have taken the time to follow/favourite/review. Shout out to my reviewers: Glarinetta, Tilly-Luv, Iansarmy, kleo1616, GeorgiaTime and Klaroline-lovegames. Thank you for giving me feedback, its greatly appreciated, hopefully as this story develops you will see that Caroline will become more like the Caroline we know and love. (Is anybody else excited to see emotionless Caroline in action tonight?!) Shout out to my followers: Andreea9493, CL4P-TP, ChantalKC, GeorgiaTime, Glarineeta, Kerale, Klaroline-lovegames, Klaroline Mikaelson, MissAlexandria, PAULA FOREVER, SasuSakuLover203, SeleneAlice, The Thousand Years Queen, allyfusionpop, caitlinhunter95, cameron hopper, kilera, lovethemafia, markmcg97, .505 and sarsha89. And finally shout out to all the favourites: GeorgiaTime, Glarineeta, Iansarmy, Klaroline-lovegames, Klaroline Mikaelson, MissAlexandria, SelenaAlice, allyfusionpop, cameron hooper, cm1022, lovethemafia, markmcg97, shiwiiiii and that-klaroline-fangirl. Just to let you all know, updates won't be regular as I have exams soon and don't have much time to write in between revision and sleep.**

* * *

Chapter 3: House of the Rising Sun

Marcel and Klaus are stood together on a balcony looking down onto the French Quarter. "How do you cater for such a large population of vampires?" Klaus asks as nightwalkers begin roaming the streets.

"Well the people that come here to party on our streets are of all different types and flavours" Marcel starts as the nightwalkers prowl up and down the street.

"They come for fun and sometimes a little bit of dark and danger, so we invite them to my home and give them that danger" He boasts to Klaus who growls inwardly.

They look down at Diego below who hands a flyer-with a monogramed 'M' at the top-to two tourists, a man and a woman. They take the flyer that reads

_ABATTIOR_

_Where the party never ends_

They enter the party in the Abattior below Klaus. A vampire stamps the humans hands with the same monogrammed 'M' that was on the flyer.

Marcel then looks at the clock on the wall. "Then at the stroke of midnight, the atmosphere changes it gets messy because its time to feed" Marcel explains as he and Klaus watch vampires feeding on the terrified humans.

"_This _is how you keep vampires happy. Give them an occasional all-you-can-eat. My nightwalkers love it. Blowing off some steam after trying so hard to earn a daylight ring. My trusted few daywalkers just enjoy a good party"

Klaus continues to look around his surroundings, a crest engraved into the stone wall catches his eye. It has the 'M' monogram and a serpent.

"This is quite the operation. Tell me, what happens to your victims? That must be an awful lot of grave digging" Klaus asks earning a grin from Marcel. "We can't kill them all, if too many folks go missing the tourism will drop. So instead we heal them with a little vampire blood, erase their memories and send them on their way, with no mess" Marcel reveals.

"I'm impressed" Klaus admits, inflating Marcel's ego. "I learned from the best, back in the day" Marcel murmurs, complimenting Klaus.

Thierry approaches the pair "Marcel" Marcel and Klaus turn around.

"You alright Thierry?" Marcel asks, sensing his unease. Thierry takes a deep breath "Six of our guys have been killed in a bar outside the Quarter. Nightwalkers but nobody saw who" Klaus looks away whilst Marcel and Thierry discuss details.

* * *

Rebekah is driving her red convertable down a road, she checks herself in the review mirror and spots a small drop of blood on her cheek. She wipes it off, smiles and continues driving.

Minutes later she parks in front of the Mikaelson Mansion, whilst climbing out she is leaving an answer phone message for Elijah.

Inside Caroline is standing at the top of the stairs, wearily after hearing Rebekah parking. "Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back into this godforsaken city then congratulations. I'm here _and _I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick your bloody door down" Rebekah huffs walking up the front steps, she opens the door as Caroline sneaks down the stairs with a fire iron.

"Who the _hell _are you?" Caroline asks with a fierce voice. Rebekah smirks "Ahh you must be the maid, my bags are in the car. I assume you can manage them?" Rebekah replies gesturing to her car.

Caroline smiles bitterly as she puts down the iron poker. "Hi to you too. Do I look like a maid to you?" Caroline says with a sarcastic edge, Rebekah looks astonished. "Right. You're the werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting you to already have some sort of supernatural baby bump. Oh well, guess you're not showing yet. Caroline isn't it?"

"Well anybody could tell you and Klaus are siblings, you have his manners" Caroline murmurs

"His temper too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?" Rebekah imforms Caroline as she begins looking around the room.

"How would I know? One minute he is promising my protection after a bottle of scotch and an amazing lover got me into this mess, next thing I know he's gone. Or so Klaus told me, but hey thats what happens when you trust vampires" Caroline reveals with a frown on her face.

"Say that about any other vampire but Elijah. He is too noble to break a promise which means Klaus has down something very Klaus-like. Excuse me" Rebekah explains and walks past Caroline " Klaus! Get out here right now you narcissistic, back stabbing wanker!"

Suddenly a pair of doors opens and Klaus enters the room. "What have you done to our brother?" Rebekah yells preparing to throw a vase.

Klaus smirks "Enough! Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead nightwalkers was your doing?"

"They were very rude" Rebekah justifies as she explains what happend.

***Flashback to the bar***

_One of the vampires smirks as Rebekah walks in "Hello beautiful. Fancy a drink?" She smiles sweetly "No thanks" The vampire snarls and is about to bite Rebekah when she stabs him in the heart with a pool stick. She turns to the other vampires "Ooops, sorry" They run at her but she snaps another pool stick on her leg abd begins impaling them violently._

***End of Flashback***

"It sounds like they got what they deserved" Caroline mutters from her seat on the stairs. "Of course. Trying to victimize a young lady on her way to the French Quarter, not very polite" Rebekah grins and looks at Klaus "Why the long face brother? So sorry, were they friends of yours...oh no that's right, you don't have any friends"

Caroline chokes down a laugh "I do have friends, Marcel for one. Of course you remember him. He likes to call himself the 'King of the Quarter' he has rules on killing vampires. It will be fun waiting to see the punishment he comes up with for you"

"I don't care for rules nor do I care about Marcel. Elijah doesn't break his promises, what have you done to him?" Rebekah accuses Klaus who takes a seat with a smirk.

"Maybe he is running away from you or maybe he decided to have a long nap. Look around, you remeber this house as well as I" Klaus smiles at her retreting figure.

"How could I forget?" She asks turning to him.

***Flashback New Orleans-1820***

_Rebekah walks through a doorway into a room filled with people at a tea party. People nod to Rebekah as she passes by looking for a man in the crowd. __Rebekah spots Klaus taking two women out of the room, one on each arm. She then turns to a man approaching her, they share a chaste kiss._

_Upstairs Elijah has a woman pressed against the wall as they kiss. Further down, Klaus is feeding off one of the women, the other already drained dry. __"Your brother has gone too far" Celeste states pulling away from Elijah. _

_"Is there no hope left for you Niklaus?" Elijah asks as Rebekah joins them with Emil behind her._

_"Are we interrupting you?" Rebekah asks with a geniune smile on her face. _

_"Yes" Klaus instantly replies whereas Elijah smiles at his sister and answers "No. Is everything alright sister?"_

_Rebekah's smile widens as she grabs Emils hand "Dearest Elijah, I know you have only ever wished happiness for me. Emil and I are in love, and nothing would make me happier than being able to turn him. Please let me?" __Klaus chuckles at the desperation seeping through Rebekah's voice. Elijah's smile becomes tight as he tries to reason with his sister "Rebekah, the Governer has agreed to hide a lot of our...indescretions. It would not do to turn his only son into a vampire" _

_"Please 'Lijah, for me?" Rebekah pleads as tears gather in the corners of her eyes. __She looks down as Klaus stands, his voice firm "It isn't going to be happening dear sister. If we turned every man you had ever dropped your knickers for, we'd have no bloody food" Rebekah gasps, a look of pure shock passes over her face. _

_"But..." She begins but Klaus is so fast that he has Emil forcefully by the neck and is dragging him down the hall before the others have had time to react._

_"Brother-" Elijah begins but is interrupted by Rebekah's panicked voice "Niklaus! Please!" _

_Elijah and Rebekah rush after him. "Niklaus wait!" Elijah shouts just as Klaus throws Emil over the balcony. "No!" Rebekah cries out and her knees buckle, Elijah catches her and holds her sobbing body._

***End of Flashback***

"How could I forget the drunken fool who of a governor who hid away our vampire sins in exchange for lavish parties he threw in an atempt to impress you. Not that they ever did" Rebekah mutters as Caroline twiddles her fingers.

"Debatable" Klaus replies with a smirk that sends shivers down Caroline's spine.

"I had found affection in his son Emil and even Elijah was happy" Rebekah spits at Klaus.

"He wasn't good enough for you, sister" Klaus justifies as he catches Caroline's eye, they share a gaze but she looks away. "No one was ever good enough for me. You made sure of that" Rebekah snarls as she searches the drawers.

"Of course they weren't. You're an Original" Klaus retorts as his phone starts buzzing. He checks it, stands and prepares to leave.

"And where do you think your going?" Rebekah asks, her voice full of curiosity.

"The night is not over, Marcel and I are going for a drink" Klaus tells them.

Rebekah growls "I know all about your plan. Elijah told it to me. One thing he never specified was that you would be drinking New Orleans dry with Marcel"

"I know it is hard to understand considering your lack of friends Rebekah but I shall give you the overview. Friends go out, they drink and when they drink they reveal secrets" Klaus pauses watching Rebekah tense "Marcel has his own secret, its how he controls the witches. I need to know it so that I may take it for myself" He then heads towards the front door only stopping at Caroline. He leans down towards her ear and whispers "Keep the child safe" before disappearing. Caroline heads up a flight of stairs and sits down on the landing. She watches Rebekah turn on the spot, contemplating. Rebekah looks up at Caroline, she clears her throat "I'm going to search this house for my dear brother, you, wolf girl, are helping"

* * *

They walk down a spiral staircase. "The governor had many secret rooms. I will show you his favourite that later became Nik's"

They arrive in a dusty and cobwebbed cellar room. The Mikaelson coffins are there, all except one. "You're telling me, you think Klaus killed him?" Caroline asks confused.

Rebekah scoffs "Killed? Original's cannot be killed. But that doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. Klaus has a set of mystical silver daggers, one for each Original. A stab to the heart puts us into a deep slumber. We are then stored in a box until he decides to remove the dagger" Rebekah explains as she studies a coffin. She kicks it "This one's mine"

Caroline gasps "He keeps it on standby? I assume he did this to Elijah?"

"He is always prepared for one of us to inevetably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here which means he is somewhere else" Rebekah mumurs as she looks at all the other coffins in turn. "I feel sick" Caroline whines, clutching her stomach.

"Welcome to the family. You should have run the minute you were told of Elijah's disapearence" Rebekah grins.

"Yeah well, the witches have hexed me. As long as I am pregnant I can't leave the city or I will die" Caroline tells her.

"Well I wouldn't put it past Klaus to have planned a box for after you give birth. I am gone as soon as I find Elijah because I don't particularly enjoy being daggered in a box for centuries" Rebekah comments, she turns to Caroline and looks her in the eye "And if I were you, I would get that hex broken and run"

With that said Rebekah heads off to continue searching, leaving Caroline to think about her future in the way that rebekah has put it.

* * *

***Rosseaus***

Sophie is scrubbing furiously at a table inside the resturant when suddenly the front door slams open. There is the distinct _whoosh _sound of a vampire running so fast the human eye cannot track them.

Sophie cautiously walks towards the center of the room, listening for another sound.

"Hello? Seriously if this is you trying to scare me Marcel then try harder! I had nothing to do with the attack on your nightwalkers last night. I swear!" Sophie announces turning round as some hanging pots start swaying, like they were being blown in the wind.

Sophie walks towards the pots, picks up a knife which she lifts just as Rebekah grabs hold of her wrist, stopping her.

"Sophie Deveraux. My brother Elijah spoke of you. Know who I am?" Rebekah asks with a grin on her face.

Sophie nods slowly "Yeah I know"

"Then you know we need to talk" Rebekah says as Sophie lowers her arm.

* * *

***Lafayette Cemetery***

Rebekah and Sophie are walkimg among the burial vaults whilst talking. "Just a guess based on past experiences is that Klaus has daggered Elijah. The dagger is a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, find the dagger and I can get Elijah"

Sophie frowns "Its not that simple, I can't do magic. Its punishable by death" Rebekah scoffs "Who decides that?"

"Marcel"

"You're afraid of Marcel? Imagine what _I'm _going to do to you if you don't find Elijah" Rebekah threatens as they continue to walk.

"Not much. You can't do anything to me without doing it to Caroline, we're linked" Sophie explains.

"Who?" Rebekah replies as Sophie gives her a signifigant look.

"Oh the mummy wolf. Well lucky for you both Elijah wants her alive or I would have broken your neck already. A hundred years ago Marcel wasn't this powerful, what happened?" Rebekah askes curiously

"Well let's just say he has a way of knowing when there is magic in the Quarter. The how is completly irrelevent" Sophie replies mysteriously, Rebekah scoffs.

"You want to know what is really bloody irrelevent? A coven of no magic witches, why not just move away?"

"We practice ancestral magic and we can't access it unless we can access the remains of all of our anncestors. Without it we are powerless and if we were to run we would leave behind everything" Sophie explains, looking at some of the memorial plaques.

"Well magic only leads to trouble and family, that's overrated. I am proof, I am back looking for a foolish brother who believes in redemption by being hell-bent on protecting a baby I could not care less for" Rebekah sums up with a grin.

"You realise its hard to believe right?" Sophie starts.

"Why?" Rebekah asks, curious.

"You're here aren't you?" Sophie responds looking to Rebekah whose's face is covered with a look of astonishment.

"Once I find Elijah I shall be leaving. He is on a suicide mission if he thinks the baby will be Niklaus' redemption. You were one of the many foolish people to believe that Elijah would ever manage to convince Klaus to go against Marcel. Don't you know they have history?"

"Klaus was the one who sired Marcel. I already knew that" Sophie states rudely to which Rebekah smirks and scoffs "You don't know the half of it. Klaus not only sired Marcel but he also raised him and loved him like a father loves a son"

Rebekah's feautures change, her lips turn down in a small frown. "I was there when they met. I remeber it as if it were yesterday. We were buying Emil, the governor's only son...or at least that is what we had thought" She pauses, her eyes showing unshed tears that would never fall.

"It turned out, the governor had another son. From a mother that he owned"

***Flashback - New Orleans - 1820***

_A crowd of people dressed in black follow behind a horse drawn carriage that contains a coffin. Rebekah follows behind the crowd, Elijah's arm around her in a comforting embrace._

_Nearby a man is sat on his horse whipping a young slave boy, who screams in pain with every lash that touches his skin._

_Klaus who had been trailing behind his siblings stops and turns, looking at the slave young boy had fallen to his knees in pain, he grabs an apple from beside him, turns and throws it at the man with so much fury and hatred. _

_The man prepares to give another lashing but Klaus is quicker. Klaus picks something up from the ground and throws it at the man with all his vampire strengh. The object hits the man on the forehead, he falls off his horse, dead. _

_Klaus begins to approach the boy, whilst Rebekah and Elijah watch on shocked. "What is your name?" Klaus asks, stopping in front of the boy._

_"Ain't got one. Mama never named me, I was suppose to wait till ten case the fever took me. It took her instead" The young boy explains causing Klaus to crouch down to his level "You're a survior. And all survivor's need names. What about Marcellus?" _

_The boy looks confused "Marcellus?"_

_"It means little warrior. It comes from Mars, the God of War. Are you a little warrior?" Klaus murmurs as he stands and holds his hand out to the boy hesitates but takes it and smiles._

_Elijah and Rebekah stand shell-shocked at the event they had just witnessed. "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all" Elijah mutters to his sister._

***End of Flashback***

Rebekah looks directly into Sophie's eyes "Klaus saw himself in the boy. The memories of his human life rushed back. He too was the bastard child of a man who saw him only as a beast. That is the answer to why your plan fail. You have merely reunited lost souls who have no Elijah to stop them" Rebekah stomps off leaving Sophie to process the information.

* * *

***Rousseau's***

Marcel is sat at the bar nursing a bourbon. Klaus walks in with a smirk "What a far cry this is. Last night's party was much more enjoyable"

Klaus looks around and notices Cami is stood behind the bar writing in a notepad, he turns to Marcel "You're not in pursuit of the bartender, are you?"

Marcel takes a sip of his drink "Give it time, she's a work in progress"

Klaus chuckles "And yet you give her a moment of your time by fawning over her like a lost sheep when you should be eating her for lunch. That means she's special"

Marcel smiles politely "Ah well, you never know. Anyway business first, I had a call from the coroner. He has my number for all situations wherein a dead tourist shows up"

Klaus' mouth opens in an 'oh' shape "So I am lead to assume that a dead tourist has appeared with a stamped hand and vampire blood in his system. How misfortunate"

"It happens occasionaly. Someone drunk might take a stumble off a balcony or end up in the Missisippi...and yet today I have two transitioning vampires to deal with"

Klaus suddenly rises when he hears Cami gathering her stuff together ready to leave. Klaus walks over to her "Excuse me love, what is it that you are studying?"

Cami turns around and replies shortly "Abnormal Psychology"

Klaus smiles "Ahh perfect. Perhaps you can use your knowledge of Abnormal Psychology to help me disagnose my friend Marcel. See he's been a bit depressed, his mind is always on this one girl and he can't get her out of his head. I personally think he should move on but he says he can't. What is your professional opinion?"

Cami smiles politely at Klaus and walks over to Marcel "If you be the nice guy then maybe one day she might see you for who you are"

Marcel suddenly stands "Well how about tonight? No time like the present, meet me here at 9pm for dinner?"

Cami blushes as she realises Klaus was talking about her. She smiles at Marcel "Consider me flattered, but I might be busy tonight so I will take it under consideration" With that Cami turns and walks out leaving Klaus to laugh at Marcel.

Marcel whistles "That was harsh" Klaus chuckles and murmurs "I hate to say it my friend but it appears that you have lost your touch but dare I say I might have lost mine" They smile at each other and sip their drinks quietly.

* * *

***The French Quarter***

Caroline strolls down the street and walks up to the front of a shop just as the shopkeeper leaves the shop and begins locking up. "Hey, Hey!" Caroline shouts, trying to get the girl's attention. The girl turns "We're closed, sorry"

Caroline stops in front of her "Look I just need one tiny, little herb, please. I'm desperate" The girl frowns "Which herb?"

Caroline hesitates, she places a hand on her abdomen and sighs "Crushed aconite flower" The shopkeeper gasps in shock "Wolfsbane? That is a posion. You want to kill a wolf?"

Caroline looks the shopkeeper in the eye "Only a little one" The shopkeeper nods "Wait here a minute" She then unlocks her shop and disappears inside.

Moments later she reappears holding a vial in her hand. "If you cut with Jimson weed and add a few drops in a hot tea, that should do it" Caroline takes the vial and hands the Shopkeeper some money "Thanks, here"

The Shopkeeper shakes her head and pushes the money back into Caroline's hand "The French Quarter is an ugly place for a werewolf, you're doing the right thing"

Caroline puts the money and the vial in her coat pocket and walks off into the night.

The Shopkeeper watches as Caroline's silohet disappears and quickly she gets her phone out. "If you wanna gain points with Marcel, tell him there's a werewolf in the Quarter"

* * *

Marcel and Klaus walk into a garage. "You take me to the nicest places" Klaus comments as Theirry and Diego open up the back doors of an SUV. Inside a girl and a boy lay half inside body bags. "Welcome to the land of the newly dead. We will be quick here so pay attention" Marcel pauses and looks to Theirry "I assume you filled them in?"

Theirry nods "To be honest they aren't worth it" Marcel nods and pats Theirry on the shoulder "I know. Problem is I lost six nightwalkers and so I got empty spaces to fill"

Marcel turns back to the two transitioning vampires "That itch in the back of your throat, that's you needing to feed. A hunger that can only be sated with fresh human blood. If you drink then bingo, you're a vampire, if not then you will die, again"

Marcel looks over at Klaus "Which one, cute dorky girl or gay best friend?" Klaus smirks and answers "Dealers choice"

Marcel nods "Good choice" He pulls a coin from his pocket and shows it to the people in the van. "Right, see this coin. Whoever picks it up will live for eternity, the other will die"

Marcel lays the coin between them and shouts "Go" The girl looks at the boy and she quickly snatches up the coin. Marcel laughs at the boy's crushed face. "Well damn"

"Tina, how could you!?" The boy yells in shock. Tina scoffs "Josh get over it! I didn't have a choice, I knew you were going to take it" Marcel quickly snaps Tina's neck and her body falls back with a thud.

"Let her die in cold storage. I've got a thing or two about people who betray their friends. Let's go Klaus"

Above them on a balcony, Rebekah has been watching. She follows Klaus with her eyes as he loads Josh into the car and Marcel talks on his phone.

***Flashback-1800's***

_Rebekah fences with Marcel. "Attack au fer! Now the counter-parry, a hit! Palpable hit" Klaus shouts as Rebekah and Marcel dodge eachothers hits._

_Marcel stops and announces "I'm gonna marry you someday" Rebekah chuckles "I would never marry somebody who couldn't best me in a duel. Nik, another lesson!"_

***8 or so years later***

_Marcel is now grown up, he and Rebekah duel until he manages to back Rebekah up into a corner. They take off their fencing helmets. Marcel's face drifts closer to Rebekah's and just as they are about to kiss, Klaus appears. They quickly step back from each other._

***End of Flashback***

Rebekah is still stood on the balcony when Marcel appears next to her. "Rebekah Mikaelson. Last time I saw you, Royal street was burning and you ran from the City, fleeing your daddy's wrath"

Rebekah looks at something in the distance "I didn't know that you were still alive. Nik said you were dead" Marcel laughs out and looks at Rebekah "And yet you never tried to come back, just to be sure. Why now? What do you want?"

"I want Elijah. I know Klaus has done something to him and I need to know what" Rebekah answers, fiddling with her hands.

Marcel puts his hand out "Stop right there. If there was one thing I learnt about you Mikaelsons is that when you're fighting, you stay away or else it doesn't end well for you"

***Flashback - 1830's***

_"I swear on my life. There isn't anything going on between Rebekah and I" Marcel answers as he stands before Klaus. "You life means something to me. Give me the privilege of your honesty or that will cease to be the case"_

_"I like her and I am pretty sure she recipricates but we haven't done anything. I wouldn't-" Marcel starts but is cut off by Klaus who says sternly "And you never will. I love my little sister very dearly but she lacks fortune with men. They come and go for her all the time but I am her constant. She is my family"_

_Marcel frowns "You say I was your family and yet I have to keep asking for you to turn into a vampire" _

_Klaus growls and yells "And as I have continued to tell you, I will turn you when I know that you are ready. If you go near Rebekah again then you never will be"_

***End of Flashback***

Rebekah laughs sarcastically "Even after everything you have achieved, you cannot help but still be afraid of him"

"I'm not scared of anyone" Marcel protests, Rebekah steps up close to him "If I find out that you know anything about Elijah's disappearence then Klaus will be the least of your worries. I will kill you myself"

Marcel grins "Nostalagia's a blast but I can't help you. I'm sure I will see you again. Good luck" With that Marcel jumps over the edge of the balcony and disappears.

* * *

***Rousseau's***

Marcel walks in, his eyes search the bar until they land on a familliar figure. "Well that's a face, I know well. Woman trouble" Klaus comments as he sips his drink.

"I hope you know that you're such a dick! You never thought to tell me that your sister is back in town?" Marcel asks angrily as Klaus just sits there smirking.

"Well I thought it would be much more amusing when you fpund out for yourself" Klaus answers.

"Is there anything else I need to know that you haven't told me?" Marcel growls quietly. "Only that Rebekah is even more insane now than she was a century ago"

"Or maybe you want to tell me that it was Rebekah who killed my six guys" Marcel supplied, Klaus arches an eyebrow "Very unlikely. Unless of course that bar has a large variety of small-town, highschool quarterbacks. If it doesn't then I couldn't imagine Rebekah being the least bit interested"

Marcel's phone rings and he quickly answers it. Klaus listens in with his vampire hearing. "Yeah what's the problem?" Marcel asks the caller, who quickly replies "We just got tipped, someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park"

"Get a couple of nightwalkers to check it out. Bring me back its head" Marcel orders and then hangs up.

Klaus sighs "Well the mystery of the murdered riffraff has been solved. It was a rogue wolf. At least my sister is in the clear"

Marcel opens his mouth but hesitates "About that, I haven't got the time for your Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest so keep Rebekah in line"

"I'd have a greater chance of draining the Misissippi with a straw" Klaus responds, his voice rising to a friendly shout as Marcel exits the bar.

* * *

***Bieville Park***

Caroline sits on a bench and begins pouring a few small drops of the wolfsbane into a cup. "One upset stomach and then everything is over, thats it. He told me to take care of you but I just can't bring you into the world when there are so many dangers. Come on Caroline, do it" Caroline whispers to herself.

Caroline lifts the cup to her mouth, closes her eyes, hesitates, opens her eyes and lowers the cup. She sighs and places a hand on her abdomen as she hears a twig snap nearby. Caroline stands up and begins looking around. She turns around to see a vampire stood right behind her. "You've made a very dumb move coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, _wolf_" He spits at her.

Caroline growls "I am so sick of you vampires thinking you can go around telling me what to do. Rule one, I don't make dumb moves, they're foolish not dumb. Rule two, I am _not _going with _you anywhere! _Rule three, my name is not _wolf_, it's Caroline"

With that, Caroline throws the cup's content into the vampire's face. He yells in surprise as she spins around to face another two vampire's. Behind them, Rebekah appears suddenly, she snaps the neck of one and rips the heart out from the other one's back.

"Well that is not the right way to treat a pregnant lady, and I do hate bad manners" Rebekah announces as she throws the heart on the ground, looking disinterested. Caroline continues to gape at Rebekah.

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

Klaus throws the last body onto a small pile in the courtyard whilst berating Caroline and Rebekah on their behavior.

"_This _is why I had forbidden you from ever leaving the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter but I had a plan. That was almost ruined by your little nighttime stroll. Leave him!" Klaus snaps angrily as Rebekah steps towards a still alive vampire.

"Don't you think, you've done enough yet? Leaving a trail of Marcel's dead vampires that would lead anybody to my doorstep" Klaus snarls but Rebekah quickly responds.

"If it wasn't for me, Caroline wouldn't be breathing anymore and we would all be screwed. And all your _crap _about having a plan, you've had all this time and yet I for one haven't seen you do a damn thing" Rebekah pauses in her rant, soon enough she continues "It was _Elijah _who made a deal to protect _your child. _It was _Elijah _who believed that you could be saved and it was _Elijah _whom you daggered. So it stands to reason that you don't care about your child or Elijah because you have done _nothing _to honor it!"

"I have done _everything_" Klaus roars "From the day I arrived, Marcel and his lacky's have ingested toxic vervain which as you know, little sister, prevents our mind control. I needed a spy, someone who was inside Marcel's little group. Marcel needed new vampire's thanks to your murder spree, so I created my own"

***Flashback***

_Klaus is sat in a bar nursing a bourbon. Stood at the bar, drinking is Tina and Josh, on their hands is still the 'M' stamp. Klaus flashes over and snaps both their necks._

_Klaus gets into the car behind Josh, the newest vampire. Outside Marcel is speaking on his phone. Klaus locks eyes with Josh and begins to compel him "Now then, let's have a little chat about how you can be of service to me"_

***End of flashback***

Klaus looks at Rebekah and Caroline, catching their eyes as he continues to explain what he has done. "And yet we all know that the only effective way of getting to a man is by going for his heart..."

***Flashback***

_Klaus is stood at the bar inside Rosseau's talking to Cami. "So my mate, Marcel. He's a nice bloke, don't you think?" _

_Cami rolls her eyes "No. He is one of those really charming, confident, sexy guys who are such bad boys. Much like yourself. I honestly need someone good in my life, not a-"_

_Klaus cuts Cami off "Man damage by tragic demons that he cannot escape" _

_Cami nods "Right, its just...the damaged ones aren't good, not for me" She gets up to leave but Klaus rises with her and takes her wrist._

_"I underatand, however you will give him one chance and then tell me where he goes and who he sees" Klaus compels Cami, who repeats what he says and leaves._

***End of Flashback***

Klaus walks over to the pile of vampire's and grabs the one that is still alive. "This one is gonna be drained of vervain and then compelled to believe that he and his friends have found religion and moved away, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampire's tonight"Klaus then drags the vampire into the house and is followed by Rebekah and Caroline. He turns to look at them "Does anybody have anymore questions? No? Good, because I have a question,. Caroline, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me!" Klaus yells angrily.

"Leave her be" Rebekah says but is quickly muted when Caroline speaks up "You want to know what I was doing? I was buying posion so that I could put _your _little baby out of its misery!"

Klaus flashes over to Caroline and slams her up against the door by her throat. She quickly grasps his hand and gasps for breath.

"Nik!NIK!" Rebekah yells as she flashes over and pushes Klaus off of Caroline and roughly grabs him by the shoulders. Caroline starts coughing and spluttering as she massages her throat.

"Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant and needs to be looked after for God's sake! All this time you've been putting up these defensive walls claiming that you don't want this child and yet the moment Caroline tells you she's ready to get rid of it, you don't want that to happen" Rebekah states, she looks into her brothers eyes and she softens her voice.

"It's okay to care and to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all we've ever wanted for you is to care" Klaus having calmed down some, sits down on the stairs, struggling to come to terms with his emotions.

Rebekah sits down beside him and he whispers "I gave Marcel, Elijah" Rebekah's eyes widen and she gasps "What?"

"Marcel and his vampire's were getting nervous having two Originals in town. Marcel wanted Elijah gone, so...I gave him a peace offering" Klaus explains slightly sheepishly.

Caroline watches as Rebekah quickly stands up and hisses "_You bartered our brother!_" Klaus quickly responds "I have a plan, sister. By giving Marcel Elijah it means I am gaining his trust. I will then be able to dismantle his empire and honor Elijah's wish that the child will be born. I am executing the plan the most effective way I know so if you don't like it, there's the door. I don't care"

Klaus stands and storms out. Rebekah plops back down on the stairs and leans back. Caroline leaves her to it by wandering off into another room.

* * *

Later on Caroline finds Rebekah sitting on the back porch of the house, she joins her. Caroline breaks the silence "I know that you don't know me very well but thank you. I appreciate it"

"Well us girls have got to watch eachother's backs" Rebekah replies smilling.

"I just don't understand what it is with you two. You say you hate him and yet even at his worst, you still love him" Caroline murmurs, Rebekah shrugs her shoulders "I guess that when you have known someone for as long as one thousand years, you can't leave them on their own as its like you are loosing a part of yourself"

Rebekah hesitates but continues "Sometimes the hate is so...powerful. Emil wasn't the only person Klaus killed. He did it repeatedly until finally I didn't fall in love anymore. He said it was to protect me from my mistakes and that nobody would ever be good enough for his little sister. Until one day, somebody was..."

***Flashback 1835***

_Marcel approaches Rebekah in the courtyard where they had been practicing fencing. "How was the river?" Rebekah whispers._

_"It was cool...fresh" Marcel replies in a flirtatious way. Rebekah rises in a slightly nervous way. "I should go inside-" She starts but Marcel blocks her way and moves her so that her back is against a wall. _

_Marcel begins kissing her passionatly, Rebekah responds but after a moment she pushes away from him. "My brother will kill you" She whispers in a worried tone. _

_"Then I shall die smiling" Marcel murmurs smiling as he kisses her again. Suddenly Klaus appears and shoves Marcel off of Rebekah and into a wall. He begins to shout at him and point one of the fencing swords at him._

_"Did I not warn you?" Klaus growls as Rebekah begins to plead "Niklaus please! I beg of you, he is not like any of the others before him. You saw it in him from the very start. You saved him, raised him and protected him. You cannot kill him!"_

_Rebekah softly lays her hand on Klaus' arm which lowers slightly. Marcel sighs in relief as the sword clatters to the ground. "You are right. I cannot" Klaus agrees. _

_Suddenly Klaus turns and daggers Rebekah in the heart "But you little sister, need a lesson on what you can and cannot take from me" Klaus whispers menecingly in her ear as she collapses into him._

***End of flashback***

"So if you know that Marcel has Elijah why can't you go and get him back yourself?" Caroline asks confused, Rebekah looks at her and replies "Because there is still a coffin waiting for me downstairs if I cross Niklaus"

Caroline studies Rebekah for a moment before reaching down underneath her chair and picks an object wrapped in cloth. She unfolds the cloth and reveals two of the silver daggers.

"Oh my god" Rebekah gasps in shock. Caroline begins to explain how she found them "They were under your coffin. So if these two antique daggers were stopping you from getting Elijah back, here you go"

Caroline offers the daggers to Rebekah, who takes them hesistantly. Eventually Rebekah smiles at Caroline who smiles back.

* * *

***Rosseau's Bar - after hours***

Marcel brings a bottle of wine to the table, sits down across from Cami and he fills up her glass. "I sent everybody home early for the night so I am at your service" Cami laughs at Marcel.

"Well you get extra points for flair" Cami comments as shs takes a sip of her wine. "So tell me, what made you want to come?" Marcel asks as he pours himself a wine.

"Well everybody deserves a chance" Cami responds quickly. Suddenly the doors burst open and Rebekah storms inside. "How dare you lie to me! Where is Elijah?" Rebekah yells angrilly.

"Hello to you too, Bekah. Cami this is Rebekah. Rebekah meet Cami" Marcel introduces them to each other. "I see you still have a thing for blondes" Rebekah sneers as she grabs Marcel by the throat and flashes him up against the wall.

"Tell me where Elijah is" She commands, tightening her grip slightly. Cami stands up in fright "What the hell is going on?"

"Tell me where he is or so help me!" Rebekah threatens but Marcel just looks at her in the eye, like he used to when they made out passionatly against a wall. "No you won't" He says confidently.

Slowly Rebekah pulls back and releases Marcel "Perhaps I won't" After a second of silence Rebekah flashes over to Cami and slams her against the opposite wall by her throat "But...I will kill her" Rebekah murmurs dragging the 'but' out.

"Alright ok, you've won. I will take you to see Elijah" Marcel quickly says in defeat. Rebekah waits a moment longer before releasing Cami who begins gasping.

"What the _hell are you?" _Cami asks panicking. Marcel gently takes a hold of her shaking shoulders and he begins to compel her "Shh...it's ok. Go home and forget about what has happened here. The only thing you will remember is that I need to make it up to you"

Marcel then turns to Rebekah "If you wanna see Elijah then follow me" Rebekah follows behind Marcel and they leave Cami alone.

* * *

***A Church Attic***

Marcel opens the door to an old attic. He walks in and Rebekah follows behind until she gets stopped by the barrior at the doorway. She notices Elijah's coffin and growls "Invite me in"

"Well you gotta ask the Lady of the house. Davina, come on out, sweetheart" Marcel cheerily as a brunette teenager enters and stands behind Marcel. "Invite her in Dee"

"Come in"

Rebekah quickly rushes over to her big brother's coffin, wrenches the lid open and puts her hand on the dagger, begins to pull it out. "I wouldn't do that" Davina warns and Rebekah, as if compelled shoves the dagger back in.

"Who the hell are you?" Rebekah snarls at Davina who replies "I'm Davina" She turns to Marcel and asks "She's an old one isn't she?"

Marcel nods "Yeah Rebekah's an Original which means there is no way to kill her" Davina scowls and turns back around to look at Rebekah "But she doesn't seem very nice Marcel"

Rebekah hisses underneath her breath at Davina, Marcel catches Rebekah's eye "She can be really nicr but...tonight she hasn't been too nice"

Davina looks to Rebekah and says "I'm afraid its time for you to leave" Without moving an inch, Davina throws Rebekah across the room, slamming her into several walls before sending her through a door that shuts behind her.

***Flashback - New Orleans - 1887***

_Rebekah gasps awake, her hair is still in the 1830's style. She sits up on the bed she was led on. Klaus sits at the foot of the bed, twirling the silver dagger on the table._

_"It was about time Rebekah. I was bored waiting...but I did so want to see your face and it is, indeed priceless" Klaus goads Rebekah as she sits there shocked. _

_"Niklaus you bastard. What day is it?" Rebekah curses as she studies her bedroom that hadn't changed a bit. _

_"You daggered me for a whole WEEK! Marcel, what have you done to him?" Rebekah asks in a panic as she begins to get up. _

_Klaus' next words have Rebekah collapsing back on the bed in near tears "Its 1887 Rebekah, you have been daggered for 52 years"_

_"What?" Rebekah breathes in shock._

_"Don't worry about Marcel, I gave him a choice, he could undagger you and live the rest of his human days with you or-" Klaus explains gleefuly but is cut off by Rebekah who sobs as a tear drips down her cheek "No!"_

_Klaus continues to talk, ignoring his sister's pain "he could have what he always wanted. To become a vampire in exchange for giving you up" _

_"No. Marcel wouldn't do that. Not to me" Rebekah protests as another tear drips down her face. _

_"Oh but he did sister" Klaus murmurs in a fake comforting voice as Marcel walks into the room carrying a candle. _

_Marcel looks emotionlessly at Rebekah who shuts her eyes in devistation._

***End of flashback***

Rebekah wakes up on the same bed as she did in 1887. Marcel is stood waiting at the end of it. "Welcome back Rebekah, you've been out for a while" Rebekah quickly sits up "Where am I?"

"I'm glad you met Davina even though you upset her, now you know what you're up against" Marcel murmurs cheerily as Rebekah studies the room. "This is my old room" She states confused.

"It's mine now. Like the town is now mine, Davina is mine amd Elijah is also mime until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours and your brother's is now _mine" _

Marcel walks over to the door, he stops and turns back "And Rebekah...don't ever touch Cami again!"

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion - The next morning***

Klaus walks into Caroline's bedroom as she continues to sleep in bed. He watches her for a moment before reaching into her handbag for the vial, which he pulls out and sniffs.

"I didn't use it" Caroline announces as she watches Klaus.

"You're awake" He states.

"I barely slept a wink last night, this house is like a freaking sauna" Caroline comments with a smile on her face. She sits up in bed while Klaus looks out the window.

"What stopped you? You could have been free of all of this, of me" Klaus asks quietly which causes Caroline to frown.

"I realised that when I was fighting the vampire's I wasn't just protecting myself. I don't know what happened, maybe its the fact that I never knew my real parents but I realised that I wouldn't let anybody hurt it" Caroline says confidently, Klaus walks closer to her and brushes a blonde lock behind her ear.

Caroline rises up, their faces level as she presses her lips to his. She pulls away for a breath and Klaus whispers against her lips "We are a lot alike, you and I. Both of us cast off by our parents. We learned to fight when backed into a corner"

"Well the corner we are backed into right now is quite tight" Caroline murmurs as she presses another kiss to Klaus' lips. "That we are, be prepared for a fight little wolf"

Klaus kisses Caroline lightly on the lips and then backs away. "There's something I don't understand. You want to take New Orleans for yourself, you have a deal with the witches that will help you do it and yet you and Marcel used to be really close"

"I made him everything he is. I raised him like my son. When my father chased us out a hundred years ago, we thought Marcel was dead. And yet...instead of searching for us, he took over our kingdom for his own" Klaus pauses.

Caroline watches weerily as he continues "That 'M' he stamps everywhere doesn't stand for Marcel, it stands for Mikaelson. I want my home back and if I have to kill him to do it, I will. Besides you would be much safer there. Please excuse me"

Klaus then exits the room and flashes down to Rebekah who is just walking through the door. "You were right. The girl Cami is the key. Because Marcel likes her I got to see his secret weapon"

"Well come on, out with it. What is it?" Klaus asks slightly impatiently. "Not a what, a who. A girl named Davina who can't be much older that sixteen, and never have I seen power like hers" Rebekah explains and Klaus sighs "So she's a witch"

"Not just any old witch. She is something really powerful, something I haven't seen before and you gave her Elijah. She could do anything to him" Rebekah responds as Klaus asks the simplist of questions "Where is she then sister"

Rebekah stops and looks to Klaus confused "That clever little bitch. I don't know where she is" Klaus grits his teeth "What's wrong?"

"She has wiped my memory of her location. So Marcel owns a weapon more powerful than any of us Originals and you've handed them our brother!" Rebekah snarls as she paces the room.

"How many times will Elijah continue to forgive you before he believes that you cannot be saved?" Rebekah cries out in anger. "I did what I had to do! Marcel has taken our home!" Klaus shouts.

"And that home will be _worthless _if there isn't any family to share it with. I am going to find Elijah. Will you help me?" Rebekah responds, Klaus murmurs "Whatever it takes"

* * *

***Church Attic***

Marcel walks in to see Davina drawing at an easel, she turns as Marcel comes closer.

"I'm sorry about that. Rebekah can be quite unpleasant at times" Marcel apolizes but Davina smiles "I'm not afraid of her or the others"

"I never thought that they would honey, but I think it seems like they are here to stay" Marcel reveals as Davina tenses "They don't belong here!"

"It will be difficult to get rid of them which is why I need a favour...I'm gonna need you to figure out how to kill an Original"

* * *

_Playlist:_

_Msmr - Hurrican_

_Hoizer - Take me to church_

_Natalia Kills - Break you hard, Zombie and Wonderland (Dubstep Remix)_

_Gemma Hayes - Wicked Games_


	4. Tangled up in Blue

**The Originals Chapter 3 - Tangled up in ****Blue**

**A/N: Hey I'm back with a new update only because I have spent the past two weeks doing non-stop revision and wanted to do something I enjoy. I don't know when the next update will be but it will hopefully be soon. A few people raised different concerns, one of which is that this story is just the same as The Originals but with Caroline instead of Hayley, it looks like it will be at the moment but soon as we get into the story you will start to see major differences even though yes sometimes it will be running cannon to the show. Shout out to all the new followers and favourites. Also a big thank you to my reviewers Guest (Rhiannon), Hellzz-on-Earth &amp; moonlightkiss1515. To the Guests who didn't leave a name but left reviews that were a bit on the ruder side: I appreciate your feedback but this story as I have said at the top is going to have major differences once we get into it and fear not nobody will be reading about a pregnant Hayley or Caroline fighting a ghost Mikael if anything they will fight in the flesh and she won't be pregnant anymore. Thanks, I hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

Caroline plops down on the floor with yet another book that has _August 1359 _written on it, she begins reading the book completely ignoring the two Originals watching her from the doorway.

***Flashback - Somewhere in Europe - August 1359***

_Elijah sits at a desk in a bedroom, he opens a plain book to the next clean page and begins writing._

_'I have noticed a difference in my siblings and I. Our bond is straining beneath the pressure of our vampire life. Each day takes us further away from the humanity we once knew and possessed. My sweet little sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality'_

***Flash - Rebekah - earlier in the day of ****the ****diary**** entry***

_Rebekah flashes through a forest to stop in front of a man. Blood covers her clothes and her face which is showing her vampire __features.__ The man lets out a startled gasp "P...please young...la...lady. I do not...mean any harm" The man stutters whilst fumbling through his long coat for any sharp object._ _Rebekah smirks and places her hands on his neck "Oh listen to your heart flutter" With that she tears into his throat, splattering as much blood around as she can. _

_Soon enough she pulls away and smiles gleefully at the sound of more men riding closer as she drops the man to the floor. Moments later 10 village men ride into the forest clearing, they stop when they see her._ _Without words they begin firing their crossbows at Rebekah. She catches the arrow that is aimed at her heart and throws it back at one of the men, killing him instantly. The next few men Rebekah just snaps the necks of but the final two men have the pleasure of giving her extra sustenance. _

***Flash - Back to Elijah writing his diary***

_'However, the true problem remains in my brother Niklaus'_

***Flash - Italy 1114***

_Klaus stabs his sword into the first of Alexander's brothers who choke on some blood and fall to the ground of Alexander's bedroom. Klaus mauls into the neck of another and stabs the rest whilst blood splats everywhere. _

_He pins a dying Alexander to the wall using his sword and watches as the life leaves his eyes._

***Flash - Back to Elijah writing his diary***

_'He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. But I still cling to the hope that I, as their oldest brother can lead them down the correct path. A path charged with the power of the Mikaelson family united as one. For, if I fail, I fear our family's legacy will end in darkness'_

_Elijah places his feather pen down and places his hands under his chin. He sighs and stands, looking out of the window watching the stars come out._

***End of flashback***

Rebekah's dramatic sigh breaks through Caroline's concentration. "Nik, I cannot believe that you disposed of all those vampires_, without me. _You know that I do enjoy setting things on fire" Rebekah pouts at the end as Caroline shuts Elijah's diary. Klaus growls at his sister's antics "Were you just expecting me to leave them outside to rot in the front yard? They attacked the pregnant wolf who is carrying my child. That makes it my responsibility to protect her and to make her happy" Klaus looks Caroline's way as he speaks to his sister, Caroline doesn't miss the look in his eyes that says he isn't trying to offend her.

"Oh wow Nik, you have realized what fatherly duties you have, like protecting the poor girl who is carrying your defenseless hybrid child" Rebekah remarks as Caroline rolls her eyes and comments "Seriously, enough. I can protect myself just fine thank you" She loose at him, her eyes whispering _but__I'm__happy__for__you__to__help__ me_ "Can we skip to the more interesting topic like the plan?" That gains Rebekah and Klaus' undivided attention and Klaus begins to answer "Oh and what plan would that be? The one where I plot world domination or Rebekah's plan to find true love?" Klaus taunts as Rebekah grabs a pencil and throws it at Klaus who catches it with a smirk.

"The plan that involves getting back the good brother, you know Elijah. The one that you _stabbed in the back_" Caroline replies getting frustrated.

Klaus quickly retorts "You mean the front if we are being specific, love" Caroline snarls and pushes at his chest "You two promised you would get him back, especially now that you know about that freaky anger issue girl. He is the only one that's rational around here and I can't think straight when all there is, is craziness. And _that _is not good for the baby, so the plan would be nice"

"Right well, first I needed to try and be Marcel's friend but he didn't trust me so I daggered Elijah in the hopes of gaining that trust. If I had known that he would place my dear brother in the hands of a nasty teenage witch, well then I would have re-thought my plan. But this all leads up nicely to the plan, sister"

"The plan is simply for Niklaus to go and ask Marcel _nicely _for our brother back" Rebekah murmurs whilst watching the reaction on Caroline's face. "Oh, seriously! Please don't tell me that, that is your grand plan!" Caroline fumes as she stands up, Rebekah snorts "Oh please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling but there is none more diabolical"

"Besides that's only plan A, you know me well enough to know that I have plenty more plans up my sleeve" Klaus murmurs as he steps closer to Caroline who asks "Well what would be your back up plan?" Klaus leans right in to whisper in her ear "War"

* * *

***The Abattoir***

Marcel is stood being fitted for a suit. Thierry is stood nearby watching "Well, damn don't I look good in a suit man?"

Thierry chuckles and taps his ears signaling that he needs to have a private talk with Marcel. "I sent four Nightwalker's to investigate a werewolf sighting in the Quarter last night but I haven't heard anything"

"Is there anything else you would like to finally update me with?" Marcel asks when suddenly the tailor pricks her finger and cries out "Ow!"

"Allow me sweetheart" Marcel murmurs as he crouches, pulls her finger into his mouth and cleans the blood off whilst Thierry shakes his head causing Marcel to growl "Well that makes ten dead nightwalkers in the last seven days. Could it be the werewolves sneaking back into town trying to cause some trouble?"

Thierry gulps nervously "Look Marcel. I know you and Klaus are old friends but since he and the other Originals have been in town-" There is a whoosh of air and suddenly Klaus is standing mere feet away from Marcel as he smirks "Come now, Thierry. You aren't suggesting any of my family would break Marcel's sacred rules?"

Thierry growls and sends Marcel an angry glance "So now he is roaming the compound and you're ok with that?" Klaus' smile widens at Thierry's obvious discomfort and he clears his throat preparing to fight his way "Well it is _my_ family's home after all, we built the place so why shouldn't I have free roam of the place? In fact-"

Marcel interrupts Klaus, trying to mediate the situation "Enough. You both know the rules. Thierry's my guy, inner circle and all whereas Klaus is my old friend _and _my sire. Peace alright?" Marcel then directs his attention to Klaus "What can I do for you?" Klaus smiles in a friendly way and plasters a look of annoyance on his face "Well see, with Rebekah here she is insisting that I demand Elijah's return. She has got herself very worked up about it and has begun to throw a tantrum, omen that I would rather be averted at all costs"

Marcel nods his head in understanding "I'll say" Thierry begins shake his head and to protest loudly "Marcel, you can't be actually agreeing to three Originals roaming town. Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers"

"Is that an accusation against an Original?" Klaus growls and goes to storm at Thierry who looks gleeful but Marcel stops them "What did I say about peace? Klaus, walk with me" Klaus looks at Thierry with a smug smile as Marcel steers him out of the room. They walk along the balcony of the Abattoir as Klaus begins to speak "Your inner circle man lacks a sense of humour" Marcel frowns slightly "Thierry is overprotective but is loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the forties, found him outside a hospital dying of a war wound. He'd kill for me and die for me. He plays trumpet like you wouldn't believe. I can see if he will play for everybody tonight at the party. You're coming to that right?"

Klaus nods "Why would I miss the chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your huge charitable donation?"

"The councilman's a pushover. He lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals. Look Klaus, about your brother… you know I would love to help you out but Thierry is right. My nightwalkers _are _on edge, they see the Original family moving and then vampire's dying which makes them nervous. If I give you Elijah then they will wonder who is really in charge. You know what I mean?"

Klaus nods "You understand that I had to ask"

***The French Quarter***

Rebekah walks calmly through the Quarter whilst talking to Klaus on her cell phone. "Niklaus, how long does it take to ask a simple bloody question?"

"_Much longer than you think little sister, especially when the answer is no, as expected. Marcel's friend Thierry is suspicious. He thinks you killed ten nightwalkers_" Klaus replies causing Rebekah to laugh aloud "Well that's a bloody lie, I only killed eight of them. Should I be adding Thierry as the ninth?" Klaus sighs "_We can't go killing Marcel's favourite or he will catch on to us_"

"So war it is" Rebekah announces gleefully as she continues down the street.

"_Indeed, do you know what you need to do with the witch?_" Klaus asks her earning an eye role from Rebekah "Of course I do Nik. You can quit worrying that I will get it wrong" Klaus chuckles again and responds "_Good. Whilst you manage Sophie Devereux I will take care of the next step_" Klaus hangs up and Rebekah shakes her head and stops outside the shop that Caroline went to the night before.

A few minutes later Sophie turns up, immediately Rebekah gives her a cool greeting "Well look who finally showed up. I am glad you could make it, for whilst you have been taking all the time in the world Elijah has been lying daggered and rotting in a box not that you care" Sophie huffs and crosses her arms in front of her chest "You're lucky I even came here, what the hell do you want?" Rebekah cuts right to the chase "Last night Caroline was attacked by Marcel's lot because a certain someone told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter. She only made one stop, whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn" Rebekah heads into the shop with Sophie following her closely. Once the door shuts Katie emerges from a room behind the main shop carrying a small box. She sees Sophie and smiles "Hey Soph"

Sophie smiles tightly "Hey Katie" Katie sees Rebekah touching a pretty necklace hanging in the shop "It's filled with Marigold which is great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look beautiful on you" Rebekah turns to Katie with a bitchy smile, she replies to Katie in a bitter tone "I seriously doubt that. Do you have any others maybe one with say, Wolfsbane perhaps?"

Katie looks shocked at Rebekah's request "Wolfsbane? That's very rare, why would you want that?" Rebekah flashes towards Katie and holds her up by the neck "Please do not play dumb with me" She snarls and slams Katie down onto a table. "Rebekah!" Sophie warns as she prepares to give Rebekah an aneurysm. Katie's lips start trembling "I just sold a werewolf some herbs that's it"

"Really? Are you lying to me right now Katie? If you don't answer my question honestly things will get ugly" Rebekah threatens a choking Katie who calls out to Sophie in hopes of getting some help. Sophie shakes her head "Katie just answer the question. Please"

Katie looks down "I told someone… but you don't understand. I love him" Rebekah throws Katie down to the floor violently and places her stiletto heel directly over Katie's throat "So tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours?"

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion - Cellar***

Klaus picks up his buzzing phone and says "Well?" Rebekah's voice flutter's through from the other end of the phone "_You were right about the traitor. Luckily she's a kid and she doesn't know anything about us or what we are up to. Do you want to hear the part that will please you the most?_"

Klaus smirks "Oh do tell"

"_Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy_" Rebekah reveals.

"Well that makes him the key to our entire plan" Klaus announces.

"_I told you, you'd be pleased_" Rebekah murmurs before hanging up.

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

Caroline stands by the door to the lounge eavesdropping. Inside Sophie, Rebekah and Klaus are arguing. "Are you crazy? We are not doing that!" Sophie yells in anger, Rebekah clears her throat before speaking up "It's easy. You perform a tiny locator spell to help us find our brother"

"Witches who practice magic in the Quarter are killed" Sophie protests and Klaus sighs, interrupting her "We know, it seems that you have been with holding crucial information since we made our deal. Information like the weapon Marcel uses to find out when a witch is using magic"

"There's a girl about this big, she's a teenager and has anger issues" Rebekah says as Sophie gasps in shock "Davina? Where did you see her?"

"I don't have a bloody clue, the little brat erased my memory right after she threw me through a window with her mind!" Rebekah snaps frustrated, the topic still sore. Klaus smirks and crosses his hands in front of him "Allow me to cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. I assume your coven wants to get Davina away from Marcel, we don't know where she is. Ergo we need magic"

"But Davina will sense it" Sophie murmurs.

"Unless another witch, say a traitor was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. It would create a smokescreen, concealing your tiny spell from Davina" Rebekah suggests, sharing a glance with Klaus. "Katie doesn't deserve to die!" Klaus growls angrily slamming his hands on the table as he stands up "Sophie Devereux you need to learn that in a war that will always be losses. How many times have the vampires been a step ahead? Your own sister was executed for practicing magic. Did she try to flee?" Sophie nods "She was found in a cargo hold of a freighter preparing to sail down the Mississippi" Klaus nods "And what inner circle vampire manages his business at the docks?" Sophie blinks away the tears and answers "Thierry, Katie's boyfriend"

* * *

***The French Quarter – Rousseau's Bar"**

Rebekah takes another sip of her drink whilst laughing with Cami "Then I moved back here to be closer to my brothers because family is so important, right Camille?" Cami laughs again and takes a shot before correcting Rebekah "It's Cami. I have to get this name tag changed as drunk guys keep hitting on me in French. Are you sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks so familiar"

"You've probably seen me around the Quarter. You're dating Marcel Gerard aren't you? He's an old pal of mine…I heard he has this crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's" Rebekah questions Cali causing a faint pink to rise on her cheeks "Not dating as such. He is wooing me… it's complicated. He's charming which is normally a sign to run for the hills" Rebekah nods her head and pats Cami's hand in a comforting manner. "I'm in the on-again, off-again thing myself"

Came sighs "Those are the worst. The one's you can't shake, even though you know better" Rebekah smiles "I like you Cami, most girls are whiny little twits. Hey I am meant to be going to this posh charity thing tonight. It being thrown by a friend, he's a bit of a Gatsby, interested?" Cami smiles and shrugs before taking another shot.

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

Caroline knocks on the door to Klaus' study. She hears a muffled come in from the other side so she pushes the door open. "Caroline, what can I do for you?" Caroline frowns and wrings her hands in front of her "I'm bored. Can I go out?"

"No" Klaus replies instantly causing a look of annoyance to grace Caroline's face. "Don't frown love, it will give you wrinkles" This just makes her scowl and huff. "I know of something that can pass the time and would be enjoyable for both of us" Klaus smirks and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Caroline scoffs and turns around, Klaus flashes in front of her and cups her chin. Her lips part and he presses them to his. Her voice echoing in his head from seven months ago '_If we do have sex then there are no strings attached, we come back for more because we enjoy the sex not the company'_

_Well it's not just sex anymore, they are going to have a child_ Klaus thinks as he flashes Caroline up to his bedroom and begins slamming into her relentlessly.

* * *

Klaus groans inwardly as his phone begins to buzz again. He trails his hand along Caroline's shoulder before pressing his lips to it. He picks his phone up after untangling himself from her sleeping form and answers it, stepping out of the room "Yes little sister"

"_Nik, finally. I have been calling for the past hour, do I even want to ask what you have been doing? Anyway I think Marcel will be properly distracted tonight. How have you ensured Elijah's safe return?_" Rebekah answers quickly, Klaus sighs and mutters "This is what you wanted to talk to me about? I have created the motivation Katie needs to perform her spell. Marcel order a rousting of the witches tonight and I have arranged for it to go tragically wrong. Marcel might be uninterested in Thierry's romantics but there are crime's he will be less inclined to forgive. The killing of another vampire for one, that is unforgivable in Marcel's eyes so if Katie were to try and save her true love from Marcel's punishment, well it would call for a rescue mission with certain magical qualities"

Caroline groans and stretches as she wakes up, Klaus is stood at the walk in closet. "What are you doing?" She asks curious as he searches through his few suits. He doesn't reply, lost in thought so Caroline wraps the sheet around herself and walks up behind him. "Nik?" He turns around and pecks her lips "It's this masquerade gala Marcel is putting on" Caroline smirks at him and begins over to her side of the closet, finding a beautiful pale pink beaded gown. "Caroline you aren't coming"

She ignores Klaus and begins to put on some underwear "Sweetheart did you hear what I said?" She turns to him "Of course I heard you Nik, I just decided to ignore you. We are having a child together, you want to be king which would instantly make this child a prince or a princess so why not let me be your queen. In fact, it's not up for discussion. I'm going because we need to show Marcel and his lot who the true King is"

* * *

***The Abattoir- Masquerade Gala***

Rebekah saunters into the party beside Caroline who is arm in arm with Klaus, they stop to take in the dark wild atmosphere of performing acrobats, dancers holding snakes and the confetti falling from the ceiling to land on guests. "This place is certainly fitting for tonight's events" Klaus murmurs smiling, he and Rebekah spot Cami as she enters the party in a beautiful beaded vintage dress with white angels wings. Rebekah smirks obviously pleased whereas Klaus' smile falters "What's she doing here?"

"Well I thought that by placing Marcel's obvious human romance in a room full of vampires would distract him. Apparently it has" Rebekah murmurs looking up at the balcony where Marcel is stood, all his attention on Cami. Caroline shares a look with Klaus as Rebekah waltzes over to Cami "Oh darling, you look precious" Cami looks around in awe "This party is amazing" Cami makes eye contact with Klaus who leads Caroline over "Who are they?"

Klaus chuckles "I'm the brother, this is Caroline. My sister is right you do look stunning" Cami blushes at the compliment and quickly gives Klaus an up and down look whilst Caroline glares at her "You clean up well yourself"

Klaus smirks and responds quickly "Don't be fooled, I'm the devil in disguise" Rebekah rolls her eyes as Klaus indicates to his devil mask "You three chat, I need booze" Klaus offers his arm to Cami and they walk off whilst Rebekah heads for the bar. "So Caroline, are you two a thing?" Cami asks as Caroline trails her fingers along Klaus' arm. They lock eyes again and with a coy smile Caroline responds "Nik and I are engaged aren't we Nik. He just hasn't found the right ring yet" Cami smiles tightly as Klaus grips Caroline's hand tightly in warning. He leans forward, his lips brushing her ear "Careful what you say love, if you wanted to get married all you had to do is say" She smiles and presses her lips to his.

"Scotch please" Rebekah murmurs as Marcel appears behind her "You think it's cute inviting Cami?" Rebekah sighs smiling "She's a sweetheart, I can see the vampire within you fancies her pure heart, perhaps I'll feed it to you" Rebekah spits venomously cause Marcel to trail his mouth to her ear where he nibbles on it "Jealousy looks good on you Bekah. Now why don't you tell me what a werewolf is doing on your brother's arm?" Rebekah smirks and flutters her lashes at Marcel, glancing quickly over at Caroline and Klaus then back at Marcel "Well she is one of his many conquests, a few more weeks and then I suspect she will be gone. Why? Do you prefer her to your human girl?" Marcel growls lowly at Rebekah and then walks off towards Cami.

* * *

"Marcel's the guy Rebekah was telling me about isn't he?" Klaus shakes his head "I wouldn't worry they're ancient history" Cami sighs and watches as Marcel whispers in Rebekah's ear "I think your sister is a bit of a bitch" This assumption causes Klaus and Caroline to laugh and nod in agreement, shortly after though Caroline stops and presses a hand against her abdomen briefly "It's as though she invented the term" Klaus replies and spots Marcel preparing to come over from the corner of his eye "Excuse us for a moment" He says politely as he pulls Caroline away and into a corner.

"Cami"

Cami smiles slightly and responds cheerily "Hey, great party" Marcel looks sheepish and puts his hands in his pockets before muttering "It's more of a work thing, I would've invited you-" Cami interrupts him and starts to shake her head "We've been on one date, you don't need to explain. You do your thing, I'll entertain myself" She turns to walk off but Marcel grabs her wrist "What, leave you alone looking the way you do? Hell with that"

"So you work for the community?" Cami asks as Marcel twirls her around the dancefloor "Community fundraising. Throw a mean party, get the folks to open their wallets and voilà. I'm a necessary evil"

"And Rebekah, she's one of your donors?" Cami asks, her jealously shining through, Marcel sighs quietly "Rebekah's an old friend"

Cami scoffs "She can't be that old, she looks younger than me" Marcel growls under his breath before replying "I was a kid when I met her, but enough about my history I just want to be here with you"

On the other side of the courtyard Rebekah is stood smiling so evilly it makes Klaus proud to call her his sister "You really are a hideously evil little thing aren't you sister?" Rebekah's smile broadens as she watches on "I try. You wanted Marcel distracted and there you have it" Just as she says this Diego walks into the courtyard, immediately seeing Marcel and Cami, he interrupts them by whispering in Marcel's ear. Rebekah downs her drink "My cue to leave"

Klaus looks at Caroline and she crosses her arms "You aren't really going to send me home just yet, the party is only just getting interesting" Caroline mutters with a pout, Klaus raises one eyebrow at her then looks down towards her stomach, she sighs "Fine, I'll go home. Just be back soon please" She presses a kiss to his lips before walking out the door of the Gala.

Marcel sees Thierry and he barely contains his rage, he turns to Cami "Excuse me sweetheart" Marcel then storms over to Thierry and grabs him by the throat, pushing him far away from the party. Cami watches and her eyebrows furrow together in confusion.

"What the hell did you do?" Marcel snarls, Diego intercedes with a quick look at the guest's only feet away "Woah, not here Marcel" Marcel backs off and Klaus watches smiling.

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

Caroline arrives back and immediately removes her dress, replacing it for some shorts and a vest. She then wonders out into the backyard where there is a good view of forest. "Hmm hello little one, I think your father and I actually got somewhere tonight. He actually listened to me for once, as if he realised he would lose against me" Caroline explains as she rubs the tiny bump that has been developing.

She then continues walking around the pool outside, hearing a twig snap she walks closer to the bushes to see a wolf staring at her. A voice behind her startles her causing her to whirl around "You're not supposed to be out here" The women chastises causing Caroline to scoff and wrap her arms around herself "Sorry, I didn't intend to make you jump. I'm Sabine, we've already met, I'm one of Sophie's friends"

Caroline nods "Right, one of the witches"

"Sophie asked me to keep you company while everyone's out. You know it's drawn to you" Sabine murmurs motioning to the wolf causing Caroline to look back. "This child that you are carrying, its part vampire, part wolf. You and Klaus sure did make something special"

Caroline smiles and rubs her abdomen absentmindedly "You sound like Elijah. He thinks the baby will make us all a happy family but now he's gone and I don't even know what 'it' is" Sabine smiles in a friendly way "I could do something about that, if you want me to I could tell you if you're having a boy or a girl"

"Doesn't that use magic?" Caroline asks as she begins to slowly walk back to the house with Sabine. "No, it's an old trick my grandmother taught me. Aren't you curious?"

* * *

***The Cemetery***

Katie cries onto Sophie's shoulder inside a burial chamber. "I know you all think he's a monster" Sophie rubs Katie's back soothingly "My opinion doesn't matter. Thierry killed another vampire, he broke Marcel's biggest rule, you won't ever see him again unless we do something"

"We?" Katie whispers confused.

Sophie smiles "I want to save our coven, you want to save Thierry but there's only one way we can do both"

A few minutes later Katie and Sophie are sat out in the cemetery arranging items for the spell. "You ready?" Sophie asks Katie who nods and begins sprinkling sand over the table.

* * *

***Davina's Attic***

Davina thrashes around in her bed and suddenly sits up with a gasp "Marcel, something's coming" She climbs off her bed and begins drawing madly on the paper, she stops and whispers "Magic"

* * *

***The Abattoir – Masquerade Gala* **

"There is always two sides to a story so I want you hear yours" Marcel demands, Thierry looks Ike he is about to protest so Marcel says "Your version, go" Thierry begins explaining what happened to Marcel. "Marcel, I am so sorry" Thierry murmurs and watches as Marcel growls and looks ready to rip his head off "You broke my most important rule, my best friend"

Cami watches from below, Klaus walks up beside her "Are you alright love?" Cami sighs and looks down in sadness "He's got a temper, this is another moment when I tell myself I know better" With that she walks away, just as Josh approaches Klaus and stops slightly behind him waiting for the folded piece of paper. Klaus watches as Josh flashes upstairs to hand Marcel the paper. "We found it at his girls place" Marcel studies what appears to be a spell before turning around to Thierry "If we were friends you wouldn't have a spell for daylight rings at your girls house. If we were friends you wouldn't lie to me, break my rules or steal from me. For murdering one of his own I sentence Thierry Vanchure to one hundred years in the garden" Marcel then whispers something in Diego's ear and watches as his friend is led away, below, Klaus smiles and murmurs under his breath "It begins"

* * *

***Cemetery***

Sophie is still at the cemetery when Rebekah appears, Sophie continues to set up for the spell "You're doing the right thing, it's the only way to find Elijah" Sophie sighs, stops what she is doing and turns to Rebekah "No, it's not the right thing but it needs to be done" She then begins chanting, hoping that she won't be caught.

* * *

***The Abattoir- Masquerade Gala***

Klaus watches as Marcel's men take Thierry out of the party and onto the street where a small crowd of vampires are gathered watching an angry Katie walk up the street chanting. "Katie, stop! What are you doing?" Thierry cries out as she raises her arm causing a lamp to explode and for the vampire's to fall to the ground in pain, clutching their heads. Marcel staggers to his feet, the only one of them strong enough to do it, another light smashes and Marcel falls down again. He tries to clamber up but Katie begins using magic to break his bones, he shouts out in pain and as if by magic he manages to get to his feet. Katie looks shocked.

"You want to save your man? Well come on then little girl!" Marcel growls and runs to attack Katie but she puts her hand up and he falls to the ground groaning, she lifts a wooden stake up and screams "Die son of a bitch!" Thierry yells for her to stop but Klaus flashes behind her and snaps her neck, she falls to the ground dead. Klaus catches Marcel's eye and nods before flashing off.

* * *

***Cemetery – As Katie starts her attack***

Rebekah's ears perk up at the sounds of Katie wreaking havoc "Hurry up!" Rebekah snaps to Sophie who continues chanting, suddenly she stops "Something's wrong. Katie's magic's stopped, it's not creating a smokescreen anymore. I can carry on, I only need another moment" Rebekah instantly shakes her head "Davina will sense it so you can't even if you are willing to die to get her back. I can't let you because that would kill Caroline and the baby, Elijah would never forgive me and rescuing him would be pointless" She grabs the map covered in black sand and throws it aside.

* * *

***The Abattoir***

Marcel stands on the balcony overlooking the deserted party, Klaus stands quietly beside him "Did Cami see much?"

Klaus shakes his head "She just saw an argument, nothing you can't fix mate" Marcel nods solemnly, frowning "I thought he was my best friend, but he betrayed me, for a witch of all people" Klaus places a hand on his shoulder in a brotherly manner "I owe you for tonight, so I will let you have Elijah back" Marcel announces handing Klaus a glass of bourbon. "But tell me Klaus, what was a werewolf doing on your arm tonight?"

Klaus pauses and turns to Marcel "Oh her, she's just a bit of fun. She won't harm any of your vampire's, I promise" Marcel nods at Klaus and then takes a sip of his bourbon.

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

Rebekah is sat at the piano playing random notes when Klaus finds her "Tonight was an epic failure if I have ever seen one" Rebekah mutters as she continues to play, Klaus smirks at his sister replying "Hardly what I would call a failure Rebekah, contrary to popular belief it was in actual fact, a masterpiece in the making"

Rebekah scoffs "Sorry, are we both talking about the same thing here? Katie died before Sophie finished the spell"

Klaus' smirk grows "I know, I'm the one who killed her" Caroline walks in just as Klaus reveals this to Rebekah whose mouth drops open "What?" She stands from the piano angrily and glares at her brother. "Katie was a threat to Marcel, I saved his life and now he's where I want him to be. He even agreed to return Elijah to us"

"I went against all my instincts by trusting you, Sophie trusted you and instead you betrayed us" Rebekah yells at Klaus who growls in return "Wake up Rebekah, the witches want Davina for some reason. They are not on our side, they are threatening my child. In time I will learn of Davina's location and then have her for myself before the witches can use her power against us"

"I knew it!" Rebekah breathes "You were using me, I have faith that you will get what you want Nik, you always do. _You disgust me_" She takes a sip of her bourbon, slams it down on the piano and leaves making sure to push past Klaus in the process. Caroline sighs "Well that went well" Klaus makes a sound at the back of his throat, he pushes Caroline's curls off her right shoulder and trails his fingers along her wolf birthmark. "Did you manage to find out anything about your family from the books today?" Caroline shakes her head as he presses a kiss to her shoulder, sending the familiar shivers down her spine reminding Caroline of the day they first met.

* * *

***Flashback – Mystic Falls 8 Months ago***

"_Tyler seriously, I thought we were friends yet you are avoiding my phone calls" Caroline says into the phone as she walks over to the Lockwood Mansion's front door. She opens it to see a handsome man with cute stubble, bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair. In one word he is handsome "Hey, can I help you?" Caroline asks as she continues giving him the eye. The man smirks like he knows he is handsome and is happy to be getting the attention "I'm looking for Tyler Lockwood, you don't suppose you've seen him have you love?" _

_Caroline shakes her head "No idea. He won't answer my calls. Oh god, I'm being rude, I'm Caroline" She holds out her hand and the man presses a light kiss to it "Call me Klaus" Caroline shivers, Klaus the hybrid. "You're the hybrid aren't you?" She asks not at all afraid of him, he nods and smiles at her "Original Hybrid" _

***Flash – 1 Month later***

"_Enzo, he's getting under my skin, I mean he is gorgeous and it felt really good when he kissed my hand" Caroline admits to Enzo who is on the other end of the phone. "Look gorgeous, go with what your heart is telling you. So what if everyone else hates him, you're a wolf, he's a wolf, mutual attractions" Enzo replies making Caroline giggle "He's been pursuing me, sending me gifts every day, chasing me and I enjoy it but there's still things he doesn't know about me, big things" Enzo chuckles "You've always enjoyed the chase, like a real wolf" Caroline smiles and says her goodbyes to Enzo._

_Then she gets into her car and pulls out of the Lockwood estate, minutes later she is arriving outside of Klaus' mansion. Before she even gets to the front door, it's opened and Klaus is stood there watching her. She walks over to him "Hello love, what a beautiful surprise this is" She smile and grabs his face, pulling his lips to hers. "If I give in to you and we do this, there has to be no strings attached, we come back because we enjoy the sex not the company" Klaus nods and pulls her face closer and begins kissing her again. _

***Flash – 1 Month later* **

_Damon walks across the Mystic Grill car park, he hears someone shout his name and so he turns around to see Caroline running after him. "Damon seriously, I understand that you guys don't like me but Tyler didn't do anything wrong. You can trust him" She protests, pulling Damon to a stop. He growls at her touch "We can't trust him when he's sired to Klaus and we will never trust or like you because you're shaking up with the guy" Caroline huffs and plasters a pleasant smile on her face before walking away. _

***Flash – 5 months later***

_Caroline and Klaus are led in bed, Caroline with her head on his chest, him with his hands holding her close. "Enzo rang earlier, he told me that he had found a little bit of information about my parents" Klaus huffs and sits up "So you're leaving me then?" Caroline notices the hurt in his voice and swallows down her emotions, she presses her hand to his back "Nik, the sex with you is amazing but we knew the time would come when we had to go our separate ways. Besides you know this is what I have been waiting for"_

"_When will you be leaving?" He asks as she brings her hands around to the front of his chest, he flashes behind her and pushes her down onto the bed "Tomorrow" He then presses his lips to hers in a bruising kiss._

***End of flashbacks***

* * *

***Davina's attic***

Davina kneels beside Elijah's open coffin, behind her the door opens and Marcel walks in. She quickly gets up and hugs him. "Thank god you're ok. I was so worried for you" Marcel pulls away and smiles "Thank you. Whatever you did, you helped me"

Davina looks back at Elijah's open coffin with a frown "It was the old one's wasn't it?" Marcel shakes his head "No, it wasn't. Klaus saved me and so I'm gonna make things right by giving him his brother back" Davina instantly snaps "No"

Marcel looks at her flabbergast "Davina, why not?"

Davina walks over to Elijah's coffin "You said they're dangerous and you wanted me to find a way to kill them so I won't give him back until I know how"

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

Caroline takes a sip of some water and then begins typing on the laptop in front of her again, next to her lie many old texts, open at different pages as well as Elijah's diary from August 1359. Klaus pauses in the doorway as he spots Caroline caressing her abdomen. "What are you up to?" Klaus asks causing Caroline to turn and look at him "Nothing. I learnt something today, I think it's a girl" Klaus smiles at Caroline who smiles in return and grabs his hand "Sit with me" Caroline stands and allows Klaus to sit before she slides on top of him. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Elijah's diary and reads the few lines _'There are moments when I doubt my family is capable of redemption... yet each time I am tempted to surrender, I see it, the glimmer of goodness that allows me to believe'_

* * *

***The French Quarter***

Rebekah walks along the streets of the Quarter in her black gown, she spots Marcel the end of the street and turns the other way but he flashes in front of her. "You're following me, stop it!" She states as he walks towards her, making her back up against a wall. His lips hover over hers "Well maybe you're just in my way" He murmurs and walks off, Rebekah closes her eyes and takes a breath.

* * *

***Cemetery***

Katie's body is led on a stone slab prepared for her final rites. Sophie waves a bundle of herbs over her body. Other witches of the coven stand around her, Sabine stands beside Agnes "I told you no good would come of this stupid alliance you have made" Sophie just looks at Agnes, no emotion shown on her face "At least I'm trying, you're an elder and you have done nothing" She then walks out and Agnes immediately turns to Sabine "Tell the coven what you saw" Sabine looks around at the interested faces of her coven "It's the girl, the wolf"

***Flashback – Mikaelson Mansion***

_Caroline settles herself on the kitchen island, face up "Tell me why we're doing this in the kitchen again?" Sabine looks at Caroline and says "This room has the most light, making it easier for me to see the crystal" Caroline nods and Sabine swings a crystal-which is hung by a piece of woven string-over Caroline's abdomen. Sabine concentrates and murmurs "I think it's a girl" Caroline smiles brightly but the smile drops as Sabine continues "No… wait" _

"_Wait? What? Please don't tell me I'm having twins" Caroline protests, the crystal glints in the light and Sabine gasps, dropping it onto the counter as her eyes roll back in her head. Caroline quickly sits up as Sabine begins repeating a phrase "Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam"_

***End of Flashback***

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

Caroline is sat alone at the desk with her laptop. She begins typing the strange words Sabine was repeating into an online translator. Each different language comes up with no results.

* * *

Song List:

_Mercy ~ Hurts_

_Dark in my Imagination ~ Of Verona_

_Raise the Dead ~ Rachel Rabin_


	5. Secrets of the Bayou

The Originals Chapter 4: Secrets of the Bayou

**A/N: Sorry this took a while, I have no excuse but now that I'm on the holidays I will try to write more. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all my new favourites/followers and reviewers you make my day! :)**

* * *

***Mikaelson ****Mansion*******

Klaus sighs as he looks down at Caroline's sleeping form, entangled in their bed sheets. _How __did __I __ever __live __a __day __without __her __in __my __life__? _He ponders, running a hand under her vest and along her bare spine gaining a shiver in response. "You came to bed late last night love, what had you up?" Klaus asks giving off an air of concern for her. She peaks an eye open to look at him, before replying "Nothing, it's just weird I guess you know, the way everything's gone" Klaus looks at her with a raised eyebrow easily seeing through her lie "Why don't you try that again love, this time without the lying?" Caroline gulps and fiddles with her fingers "It's just something that this weird witch said to me yesterday. It's had me up all night because it was about the baby"

"What was it Caroline?" Klaus presses, now becoming worried for their safety. Caroline chews on her lip as she remembers the chant coming from Sabine. "She predicted the baby was a girl and then it was like someone was channelling her or that she was having a vision because she kept repeating this phrase. I don't have the first idea what it means but I'm worried Nik" Caroline admits as she climbs out of their bed towards Klaus' wardrobe. "Eugh, there is nothing for me to wear in here" She complains as she searches through the hangers.

"Well you are always welcome to my shirts love, they look best on you" Klaus comments from the bed as he admires Caroline's well-toned body from behind "I'll have Rebekah look into this little witchy message" Klaus tells Caroline as he flashes outside the bedroom and back in again carrying a large white box. He places it on the bed as Caroline comes over to look at the box "What's this?" She murmurs as she sees the expensive name in gold cursive on the top of the box. Klaus chuckles "Just open it" She does just that and gasps as she unwraps a beautiful floral summer dress, brown boots and a light brown cardigan. She turns and presses a kiss to his lips "Thank you"

* * *

***Lafayette Cemetery***

Sophie sighs from her spot knelt in front of her sister's tomb, she re-arranges some flowers that she placed there earlier "Jane-Anne, we made a mistake. One that's gonna end with my death-" Sophie is interrupted by Rebekah "Well isn't this interesting, the witch that's been our only help the whole time has made some sort of mistake that she has to tell to her dead sister" Sophie turns to face Rebekah who flashes to her and grabs her by the arm. "Now that I have your attention. You have been hiding something from us, something that your friend Sabine saw when she was with Caroline yesterday and I want to know what it is"

Sophie pulls her arm from Rebekah's grip "It's nothing important, Sabine sees things sometimes but they don't mean anything. I swear" Rebekah shakes her head and takes a step away from Sophie, who rubs her arm "If you were to be telling the truth then prove it by unlinking yourself from Caroline" Instantly Sophie shakes her head "I can't because Davina will sense it and Marcel will kill me" Rebekah starts to walk away stopping only to look over her shoulder "I can deal with Marcel and Davina, I can find out where she is and then she's all yours once you've unlinked Caroline. Do we have a deal?" Sophie nods in confirmation "Yeah, deal" Rebekah then flashes away.

* * *

***The Abattoir***

Inside the courtyard Marcel is sat all alone, enjoying the silence but also thinking heavily about everything that had been going on. Rebekah saunters in, her high heels clicking on the floor, the sound echoing around the large room. "What do' you want Bekah?" Marcel asks as he takes a sip from a glass before setting it on the table beside him. "A love that blows my mind. A human life, a child. Things I will never get" She answers only partially sarcastically causing Marcel to snap his gaze up to hers, watching as she runs a finger along the table. "I want a lot of things Marcellus but never do I get them" He smiles slightly and places his glass down before standing up, his nose almost brushing Rebekah's causing her breath to hitch.

"Sometimes I just want to forget and other times I want to remember" Rebekah whispers and crashes her lips against Marcel's. He deepens the kiss and flashes them upstairs where he then pulls Rebekah's top off over her head. "Will you help me forget?" She asks as she rips his shirt down the middle, Marcel cups her face in his large hands "Just for today"

"Just for today" She murmurs in agreement.

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

"Don't you miss how easy our lives were before all this craziness?" Caroline mutters as she looks through the bookshelf for an interesting book. She pulls one out, reads the cover and places it back before scanning for a different book. "We were free to do as we pleased with Damon Salvatore being our only interruption" Klaus replies as he remembers numerous occasions that Damon Salvatore had sabotaged in various ways. "Do you remember our first date?" Caroline asks as she runs a hand across her tummy. "I'd hardly call it a date love, at the time you were adamant that it was just a drink with an ally"

***Flashback – 7 months ago***

_Caroline yawns as she stretches in the bed of one of the guest bedrooms at the Lockwood Mansion. On the bedside table is a piece of rolled up parchment. Opening it Caroline grumbles "Seriously, take a hint!" On the parchment is a sketch of Caroline in wolf form as well as one of her sleeping soundly last night after the exhausting effects of the full moon. At the bottom of the parchment is a note 'Beautiful inside and out, in all ways dark and light' She smiles and holds the sketch close to her chest before noticing there is a text on her phone. 'Meet me at 7 tonight for a drink?'  
_

_Caroline picks up her phone and replies instantly 'Just as friends. Thank you for the drawing, it's beautiful' Almost as soon as Caroline has sent the message she has already received Klaus' response 'Not as beautiful as you' She smiles and sets down her phone to get ready for her day. _

"_Thank you for this lovely date, I've enjoyed it" Caroline says smiling as Klaus walks her towards her car. "It has been a pleasure love" They stop at her car and she turns to him, their faces so close, noses brushing against each other sending shocks through their bodies. Klaus lens forwards and presses a kiss to her cheek. He waits until she gets into her car and has driven away before getting into his own and driving back to the mansion._

***End of Flashback***

"Do you want this baby Nik?" Caroline asks quietly as she inspects another book, one about the werewolves of New Orleans "Of course I do love, it's just a lot to take in" As he says this his phone beeps with a text. "I'm going to head out for a bit. I'll see you soon" He kisses her forehead and flashes out.

* * *

About an hour after Klaus left, Caroline is sat in the living room when the doorbell rings. Caroline suspiciously gets up and opens the door, to her surprise Cami is stood outside with a small smile. "Hey" Caroline says with Cami returning her greeting. Caroline invites her in and leads her to the living room where she takes a seat. "Can I help you Cami?"

Cami looks up, she twiddles her thumbs before taking a deep breath "I know what you are" Caroline stutters startled and quickly plasters a smile on her face "What am I then Cami?" Cami rolls her eyes "You're a werewolf who's pregnant with Klaus' child. As in Klaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid" Caroline's mouth drops open in shock "What? How do you know that?" Cami puts her hands out in a comforting gesture "I'm not here to harm you, really I'm here to help you. I'm the leader of the human faction and I have a stock of supernatural weapons, mainly dark objects and also supernatural records"

"Why are you telling me this? Weren't you compelled?" Caroline asks in a rush, confused. Cami pulls an envelope from her bag and hands it to Caroline "This was sent to me by Jane-Anne Devereux two days after she died, she knew what was going to happen to her. Inside, it explains your current scenario and I want to help you. I can help you. You were looking for your family when you came to town and I have records which you can look through. And to answer your earlier question, I take vervain and I'm able to resist compulsion" Caroline looks up at Cami with a relieved look "You're the only person who has actually offered to help me find my family and for that I am grateful"

Cami smiles and pulls some records from her bag "Each of these records are for a different werewolf family. One of which is for the Forbes family, if I remember correctly you share the same surname, that can't be a coincidence so here" Cami hands Caroline a folder labelled FORBES, she takes it and opens it. Inside are newspaper clippings, post it's, notes and photographs on the Forbes family. Caroline begins briefly reading various notes, one in particular catches her attention.

'_William Forbes alpha of the New Orleans pack in relationship with a witch from the New Orleans coven' _an arrow leads to another note which reads _'Elizabeth Florey pregnant with Alpha Forbes child. Joining the bloodlines of witches and wolves' _A photograph of a wedding has the label _'Elizabeth Forbes (Formerly Florey and her husband William Forbes, Alpha of the New Orleans pack - 1995' _Two more photographs are below that, the first is of the alpha and his wife holding a baby with the label _'Alpha Forbes and his wife welcome their daughter Caroline into the world - 1996' _The second photograph is of a fire at a large refurbished plantation much like the one Caroline is currently staying in with the label _'Forbes Fire – Daughter never found – 2001' _

Caroline looks up at Cami sadly "What happened to the Forbes?" Cami clears her throat, takes a deep breath and replies "There was a house fire, the cause was never discovered, it killed both of them but the little girl was never found, she'd be the Alpha of the wolves and also the possible leader of the witches if she were to have survived. She may have been able to stop the dreadful harvest ritual" Caroline hears footsteps just as Rebekah opens the front door and saunters in, a bounce to her steps. "Caroline, what the bloody hell is Cami doing here?"

Caroline rolls her eyes and goes to reply but is cut off by Cami "Look, I know you're an Original. I'm the leader of the human faction and it's my job to know about the super-naturals in town. I'm not here to hurt anyone just to deliver to Caroline the folders of various werewolf families. I'll be on my way" Cami stands and turns to Caroline "Keep the files for as long as you need, come by and see me if you need anything" As soon as Cami leaves, Rebekah clears her throat to gain Caroline's attention. Caroline looks up and Rebekah immediately starts to berate her "Why are you letting people into the house? Nobody is meant to know we're here. If Nik finds out-"

Caroline stops Rebekah "_If _Nik finds out, Nik will only find out if you tell him. I came here to find my family and that's what Cami's helping me to do, if you don't like it that's fine but you don't need to go and tell Klaus because I'm not being an obedient little pet" She huffs and begins reading through the file again and Rebekah flounces off.

Only a few minutes later the front door open's again and someone walks in, their footsteps stop at the living room doorway. "I had hoped that in my time away, Niklaus would show you some of the city, but instead it seems he has taken to gardening" Caroline gasps at the sound of Elijah's voice in the doorway. "Elijah" She says with a smile "Actually, the flowers appeared by themselves. But they are so beautiful so he hasn't yet had them removed" She replies, referring to a large mysterious bloom of flowers that had grown in only a week from nothing. Rebekah flashes downstairs and throws herself at Elijah who smiles widely. "Never mind the flowers, let's talk about our bastard of a brother who bartered you away. How on earth did you get back here?" Rebekah asks pulling away and seating herself on a chair. Elijah stands at the fireplace facing the girls as he starts "It was a young girl, a witch. She removed the dagger"

***FLASHBACK – Davina's Attic – 12 hours ago***

_Elijah's eyes open as he sits up in the coffin to assess his surroundings "You must be hungry" Davina says catching Elijah's attention_. _He turns to her "Yes, I am rather peckish" She hands him a blood bag and begins speaking "I need your help. I heard that you are trustworthy and honourable. I'm the witch that needs to be killed for a ritual that would restore the coven's power. I need you to help me learn some spells so that I am strong enough to defeat the witches. Please Elijah" Elijah climbs out of the coffin and looks at Davina "If I am to help you then there is a spell I will need in return"_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"So she just agreed to performing an unlinking spell?" Caroline questions as she closes the folder containing information on the Forbes family. "Yes she did. It appears that Davina is strong beyond anything we've ever seen before, but however she is afraid and in need of my help" Elijah responds as he straightens his jacket. "Right well when Nik hears of this I shall be staying right out of the crossfire" Rebekah announces, pouring herself a drink. "Has it occurred to either of you that maybe this Harvest ritual is a fake? That it's actually a disguise for something much more sinister?" Caroline says as she stands to look outside the window. As she looks out, the air fogs and she sees figures.

***CAROLINE'S VISION***

"_This change that we can feel in the air is not good. It's the warning that something of immense power is coming and that means war" A witch from the French Quarter says to some of the other elders, one of them nods their head "I have heard from the spirits that it is the child of the Hybrid"_

"_Well then we must prepare!"_

"_Hybrid! This child will be an abomination"_

"_It must die"_

"_The mother? She'll have to die too"_

"_The Hybrid will not be pleased, we will need immense power to take him down"_

"_Silence!" One of the elders calls over the outraged witches "We will need to begin sacrificing the young. Four girls will be chosen, we must make them believe that they will be reborn or we will never be able to bring them to our side"_

***END OF VISION***

"Caroline!" Rebekah's shrill voice pulls Caroline from the vision. "How do you know this ritual is a disguise?" Rebekah asks as Caroline grips the windowsill, she turns to the siblings and takes a deep breath "I've seen it. I keep having these small visions, like someone is trying to help me figure things out. This vision, the witches are talking about killing me and the baby and needing to disguise a ritual so that they can steal the power from young girls to take Klaus down"

"But who would be able to give you these visions? A witch from the other side perhaps?" Elijah ponders as Caroline gathers up the folder and heads for the stairs. "Right, I'm going to leave you two to try and make sense of everything, I have things to do" Caroline murmurs as she starts up the stairs "Oh and Elijah, its good to have you back" Elijah smiles kindly at Caroline who continues up the stairs to her bedroom. "I trust that you have been looking after her sister?" Rebekah rolls her eyes with a smile "Caroline is not as bad as I first assumed she'd be, Nik picked a good woman. I can see her being a great mother" Rebekah whispers the final words sadly causing Elijah to place a comforting hand across her shoulders. "I'm sure she will be a wonderful mother who will need the support of an enthusiastic aunt" He murmurs causing her to smile.

Upstairs, Caroline is sat on her bed with the file spread out. She is holding a post-it with the words 'RESIDE DEEP IN THE BAYOU' written on it. She closes the file and places it in her handbag, grabs her phone and heads down into the garage where there are several cars. She takes the keys to a sleek black car off of the hook and gets in. Pressing a button in the car to make the garage door open, Caroline presses a foot down on the accelerator and the car pulls forwards to zoom down the driveway and out of the Mikaelson residence.

* * *

***The Bayou***

Caroline pulls the car to a stop a few metres away from a small shack and caravan. She gets out and goes to knock on the door of the shack. Nobody answers so she goes over to the caravan and knocks, a voice makes her turn around. "Who are you?" A brunette heads out from behind the trees, she looks shocked as she locks eyes with Caroline. "Oh my, you look… just like someone I used to know"

"My name is Caroline Forbes. I'm looking for the wolves who live here, do you know where I can find them?" Caroline responds as the woman steps closer.

"Well for a start, I'm Hayley Marshall. You've come to the right place to find us, everyone's gone hunting though so it's just me. Your name, Caroline Forbes, are you sure that's it?" Hayley replies as she studies Caroline's appearance more. "It's my birth name, I think I'm the last Alpha's daughter. I know it sounds crazy but-"

Hayley cuts her off "I believe you, you look just like Elizabeth did" Caroline smiles, grateful as Hayley continues "When the substitute Alpha returns you can talk to him. We all knew there was a new Alpha in town instantly, carrying an heir. So I've been doing what I was born to do, I've watched and protected her" Caroline gasps as Hayley reveals this, she quickly interrupts Hayley to say "That was you? You were born to be a Beta weren't you?" Hayley nods at Caroline and leads her to a chair.

"Hayley, who is this?" A voice calls as the sounds of children and people become clearer. The pack enters the clearing as a woman walks over to where Hayley and Caroline are sat. "Mother, this is Caroline Forbes the girl I've been telling you about" The lady smiles at Caroline and puts her hand out to shake as she introduces herself "Claudia Marshall" As they shake hands an old looking man with grey hair heads into the clearing. "That's Christopher, our Alpha" Hayley whispers as Caroline gets up to walk over to him, a hand on her small bump as comfort.

Before she even reaches him, people's heads had turned and the pack grew silent as if they knew what was to come. Christopher turns to her as she stops and says "I'm here to get answers, I believe I am the daughter of Alpha Forbes" Christopher smiles kindly as he steps forward and shakes Caroline's hand "Come, I am sure you have many more questions" Caroline follows him to the small shack where they set themselves down. "So, what questions do you have?" He asks as she scans her surroundings.

"My parents. How did they die? I was told it was a fire but I feel like I'm missing something" Caroline begins as she settles in a wooden chair. "Alpha Forbes didn't have many enemies, nearly everybody loved him and Elizabeth. The witches and the wolves had to get along because our bloodlines had been merged into one. But the Guerra wolves hated our pack because we'd allowed the bloodlines to merge and they believed that any offspring from this merge would be tainted by the witches and their alliances although wolves and witches are very similar as we both share a connection to nature which would make offspring more powerful than normal. Anyway the pack believes a Guerra set the fire, to eliminate the threat that we were appearing to be"

"That makes sense. My mother… was she accepted? Did I inherit her powers?" Caroline says hesitantly, Christopher looks towards her "Yes. Everybody liked her, she brought some fun to the pack. Her knowledge of herbs was very useful in healing the children if they got sick and her witch abilities proved to be a great ally in protecting the bayou. It flourished with flowers after your birth something she believed was caused by you and your link to nature. She said that the ancestors spoke to her, they said you would receive your powers when the time was right" Caroline nods slightly and looks towards the old man "Christopher, why did you take up the position of Alpha?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that, I became Alpha because I already had the experience" He responds quickly as Caroline cuts him off with another question "What do you mean you had experience" Christopher smiles "I was Alpha before William, he was my son. And so that makes you my grand-daughter. I had to take over or our pack would have fallen completely apart" Caroline nods and clears her throat "What happened to get the wolves banned from the Quarter? And the witches? They kidnapped me, held me hostage and used magic to link me to another witch because of this baby. I don't understand, I thought there was an alliance because of my mother"

"Marcel had to ban all wolves from the Quarter because the Guerra wolves almost revealed our nature to the tourists and that would have had Marcel and his vampires at a disadvantage so we've been living out here with no access to the Quarter ever since. As for the witches, if we could get to them then they would be punished according to wolf law for the kidnapping and linking of our Alpha and the heir. They wouldn't have lain a finger on you if your mother was still alive because they wouldn't have seen the fire as an assassination of one of their kind. That's the only reason they broke the alliance, they knew the fire was caused by a wolf but they didn't believe that it was the Guerra pack and felt that their whole coven would be in danger if they continued to associate with us"

* * *

Caroline returns home and immediately climbs into bed, falling asleep instantly.

***Caroline's dream***

_A little blonde girl of five years wonders around a burning mansion. The flames licking up the sides of the rooms as the heat destroys everything in its path. She screams and cries in fear, for her parents as she clutches a small teddy bear. "MUMMY!" She screams as she runs towards the kitchen, trying to find a way out. "CAROLINE" A woman shouts as she scoops up the child and carries her outside where she cradles her and places a kiss on her head. She quickly leads the girl into the bayou forest and hides her in a tree trunk. "Stay here and don't come out. You must keep absolutely quiet, Caroline this is important. Your father and I love you so very much" The lady places a final kiss on the girls forehead, taking a deep breath so that she can inhale as much of her daughter's scent as possible for the last time and then rushes off towards the burning house._

_Caroline stays hidden there until dawn when she hears a single person walking towards the tree. "Caroline?" The voice calls out "I know you're here and I know you're scared but it's okay because I'm here to help you" Caroline peaks her head out of the tree trunk and a black man kneels down beside her and wipes her eyes as she starts to cry "I want my mummy" The man picks her up and tries to hush her down. "Hey, it's okay. Everything will be okay Caroline. I promise, just look me in the eye" She hesitates but slowly looks up to see Marcel, the leader of the vampires. His pupils dilate and he tells Caroline to forget about her life in New Orleans._

* * *

_Song list:_

_My Superman ~ Santigold_

_If I had a heart ~ Fever Ray_


	6. Near Miss

**The Originals Chapter 5: Near Miss**

*******Mikaelson****Mansion*******

Caroline jolts awake causing Klaus to pull her close to his chest and whisper soothing words "It was just a bad dream, love. Nothing to worry about" They stay like that until Caroline's heartbeat returns to normal. "Do you want to talk about it?" Klaus slowly asks, contemplating his words. Caroline takes a deep breath "It wasn't a dream. It was a memory" Klaus opens his mouth to interrupt but Caroline holds a finger up. "My mother saved me from the fire, but she went back for my father. I was hidden out in our forest. I waited all night until morning came and Marcel found me. I cried for days not knowing that it was because I mourned the death of my mother and father"

She takes a deep breath and grips Klaus' hand that comes round to rest on her abdomen "He compelled me to forget them, to forget my life in New Orleans and then he sent me away. He compelled a family into taking me in but I knew they weren't my parents I may have been young and in utter distraught but I was aware of what was happening" Klaus presses a kiss to her shoulder blade and she turns her head to look at him "Let's go out for some breakfast" He suggests watching the corners of her mouth turn upwards at the thought of him allowing her to leave the house. "I'd like that" She says before climbing out of the bed and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

***French Quarter***

"Klaus that was delicious." Caroline murmurs grasping Klaus forearm in her hand as they stroll down one of the many streets of New Orleans. "Thank you for taking me out to breakfast" Klaus smiles at Caroline who grasps the lapels of his jacket and pulls him down for a sweet kiss. They pull apart and Klaus presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Caroline's mouth, they continue walking down the street until a familiar blonde figure in the distance catches Caroline's attention. "Klaus isn't that Rebekah? What's she doing with Marcel?"

***A few minutes before* **

Rebekah scowls when Marcel appears in front of her "What do you want?" He grins at her expression of annoyance "C'mon don't be like that Bekah. I was just wondering if you would do me a favour" She looks at him bored. "That girl Klaus was with at my gala. Caroline? What's her deal with Klaus?" Rebekah raises an eyebrow at Marcel's questioning, knowing that if she were to say anything Klaus could potentially rip her to pieces with his Hybrid teeth. "It's none of my business Marcellus, considering most of what Nik does is behind closed doors I wouldn't have thought you interested either"

She goes to walk away but Marcel reaches out to grab her arm "Let go Marcel" Rebekah hisses not wanting to show tourists her supernatural strengths. He doesn't release her, instead he goes into her face "I know her from somewhere, her scent its familiar but there's something different, new about it" Her eyes widen but she says nothing, a voice from behind them causes both their heads to snap towards the new comers.

"I'd remove your hand from my sister right now before I do it for you" Klaus threatens as Caroline stands a few feet behind him. Rebekah rolls her eyes at Klaus "Relax Nik, Marcel was just leaving" She looks at Marcel who releases her arm and walks off. "I can fight my own battles you know!" Rebekah growls at her brother who smirks at her tantrum.

Caroline's phone starts to ring, distracting her from the staring contest between the two siblings. "_Hello Gorgeous"_ A voice says from the other end of the line, Caroline's face splits into a grin and she responds "Enzo. Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine. Just calling to let you know the good news. I should be in New Orleans by tomorrow night and then I can finally meet Klaus" _

"That's great news Enzo. I can't wait to see you" Klaus clears his throat to get Caroline's attention so she says a quick goodbye to Enzo and crosses her arms over her chest as she looks at Klaus "Yes?" He holds out his hand which she clasps "Elijah called and said he needed to speak with me so we need to get back" She nods and they head back to the plantation house with Rebekah in tow.

Whilst Klaus and Elijah sit in the office with the doors closed Rebekah leaves Caroline to her own devices. She sits quietly on one of the couches reading a book until her phone buzzes, gaining her attention. The screen reads _Unknown Number _so Caroline hits decline but it almost immediately begins buzzing again. This time Caroline answers "Hello, who is this?"

"_Care? It's me, Tyler"_

"Tyler? But it's been months. Why are you calling me now?"

"_I heard you'd moved up to New Orleans and I wanted to drop by and see you"_

"We could meet in the Bayou, away from the city where the vampires don't go"

"_When?"_

"Half an hour from now?"

"_Great. See you then" _Tyler hangs up and Caroline looks down at her phone baffled whilst heading to the office. She knocks on the door before poking her head around. "I'm heading out for a drive. I'll be back soon and before you say anything yes I will take my phone and yes I promise to be careful" Klaus flashes over to her and places a hand on her abdomen "I'd really prefer you stay here sweetheart but if you insist on going just remember that it's not just your safety you have to worry about" He presses a kiss to her forehead and allows her to go.

* * *

***The Bayou***

Caroline huffs as she stands around waiting for Tyler to show up, he does after fifteen minutes with a smile on his face. "Hey Care, it's so good to see you" Tyler says embracing her, Caroline smiles to cover up how her senses have picked up on some underlying threat, how the hairs on the back of her neck have stood ready for action. Before she could even comprehend what was happening Tyler had moved to jab a needle into her neck but she had caught his hand upon reflex and shoved him hard.

Instantly three men appear from the surrounding tree's and launch themselves at Caroline who picks up a stick from the ground throwing it at the closest man lodging it between his eyes. The adrenalin in her veins causing her to react quickly to the first attacker but having her left vulnerable for the next attack. The second man tackles her to the ground in a choke hold so she grabs his wrists and smacks her head into his nose and forehead making him fall back in pain. She rises and the air around her crackles, her hair floats slightly as she calls unknowingly upon magic from inside her body that brings the two werewolves to their knee's before their hearts explode out of their chests.

The magic doesn't affect Tyler as badly as it does the two wolves which gives him ample time to sneak up behind Caroline and jam the syringe into her neck. The magic dissipates immediately and Caroline's eyelids flutter before she collapses back into Tyler's arms so that he can throw her over his back and disappear into the surrounding area of the bayou.

Tyler treks a few miles deeper into the Bayou where two lone caravans are sat, the first of which is where he deposits Caroline and ensures her hands are tightly bound behind her back, the door locked before heading to the second one to find another two werewolves. One of them is a young women of about 17 who smiles up at Tyler "My alpha" He nods his head and nods to the caravan Caroline is in. "I've found the girl I was telling you about, she's in there. Go now and make sure she stays there" The girl nods at the authorative tone Tyler uses and heads to the other caravan.

Caroline begins to stir after a few hours, she spots the girl and tries to sit up but struggles due to the rope on her wrists "What the hell is going on?" The girl ignores her "Err hello?" Caroline huffs at the girl whose back straightens immensely, seconds later the door opens and Tyler walks in. "Tyler? What's going on? I don't understand. I thought we were friends" Tyler looks over at the girl who nods back before turning to Caroline with a sneer "Friends? We were friends but that was before you slept with Klaus and decided to keep his baby"

Caroline looks up at Tyler angrily "Klaus. This is all about _Klaus! _You kidnapped me because you don't like that I slept with Klaus. Well you know what Tyler, I'm glad I slept with Klaus because he has given me something incredible. A family" Tyler pulls Caroline up roughly and drags her out of the caravan to a tree where he quickly binds her. Caroline struggles all the way but only risks getting the baby hurt in the process. The girl from before follows Tyler and hands him a needle which he uses to take some of the baby's blood from Caroline's slightly swollen abdomen. "Ah! Stop it Tyler. What are you doing?"

Tyler hands the needle to the girl who injects it straight into her bloodstream, Tyler snaps her neck and turns to Caroline "Klaus' blood sires hybrids. You'd be a fool not to think he knew that his baby's blood would do the same. This is my way of proving that your baby needs to killed before Klaus can use it" Caroline shakes her head at Tyler "You bastard! Klaus wouldn't do that. Not to a baby" The girl wakes up with a gasp and looks over at Caroline, her eyes going red "If you come near me. I swear you'll regret it" The girl speeds over but is thrown back by a figure causing Tyler's eyes to widen before he disappears "Enzo?" Caroline says shocked as he releases her from the ropes, she wraps her arms around him happily "Hello gorgeous"

"You're here? A day early?" Caroline splutters as he leads her away from the small campsite out towards the Mikaelson mansion. "Klaus called when you didn't come home. He wanted to know if you'd said anything to me. We have all been searching different area's all evening" Caroline's mouth opens in an 'o' shape and she quickly rummages in her pockets for her phone finding it with over twenty missed calls. As they continue to walk Enzo sends a message to Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah, the first of which appears a few feet in front of Caroline within a minute.

"Are you harmed? Is the baby?" Klaus asks as he gently takes Caroline's arms in his hands to search her body for any injuries. "It was Tyler. He…um he used the baby's blood to make a hybrid. Did you… did you know that it was possible?" Caroline whispers as she looks up at his face, searching it for any kind of lie. Klaus sighs "I had thought it a possibility but I didn't want to harm our child so I never felt the need to mention it. I tried to make hybrids once and that failed so I am in no way tempted to try and re-enact it" Caroline's shoulders deflate in relief and they begin walking, she notices how tense Klaus' body is and she rests a hand on his back.

"You're still tense, what is it?" She asks concerned, he doesn't reply instead continuing to walk. Caroline pulls him to a stop "Seriously what is it?" She asks again holding his face in her hands, he looks down at her with anger in his eyes "You're angry at me" She states pulling away and looking over at Enzo who is hanging back to give them space. "Not at you love, at the witches. At Sophie Deveraux. She is supposed to protect you and I am supposed to remove Marcel from power. I have been doing that but she could not be of any use even when her life was also at stake"

"It's not her fault that Marcel won't let them use magic. I'm fine, the baby is fine and we are going home so you can tone down the anger" Caroline replies with a huff and begins walking again, Klaus easily matching her strides "When I find out who gave Tyler the idea to harm you both, I'll have them ripped apart" She laughs out loud at the thought of Klaus killing just for her and looks ahead as the house comes into view. "I don't think you need to be proving how much of an Alpha male you are anymore"

"Caroline this is serious. I'm not trying to prove anything of the sort, only that I will protect what is mine. My family, my girl and my child" Klaus growls as he comes to a stop and glares over at Enzo who looks ready to intervene. Caroline snorts at Klaus "We are not having this conversation. That is you trying to be the alpha male by claiming me as yours and this child as yours. She is equal parts mine and yours and I don't like you killing but I know you'll do it anyway. I don't want you to talk about it around the baby because I'd rather she not have violent tendencies" With that Caroline storms off ahead and slams the door to the house, going straight upstairs for a shower.

Half an hour later Caroline comes back downstairs, still fuming but also hungry. She finds Enzo sat at the kitchen table with Rebekah both nursing tumblers of Bourbon. "Caroline don't be such a sourpuss! You need to keep your temper or you can put the baby at risk and it would strike me as odd that a woman of your position would jeopardise that" Rebekah says delicately as Caroline pulls a juice carton from the fridge. "If we wanted to know what your opinion was, sister, we'd ask for it but we haven't so do keep it to yourself" Klaus says before anyone has a chance to respond to Rebekah, Caroline doesn't look over at him instead grabbing the carton and hoping to leave the kitchen but he blocks her path. "Love, allow me to gain your forgiveness"

Caroline smirks and crosses her arms over her chest "How will you do that?" This time it's Klaus who smirks "By not murdering the witches and instead giving you a chance to question Sophie Devereux on when she plans to unlink the two of you" Caroline's eyebrows rise in shock and she looks at him incredulously "What? You mean that you wouldn't interfere if I was to demand answers from her?"

"That's right, love"

"Okay" Caroline responds in a fake cheery voice as she walks past him and back upstairs towards their bedroom. Rebekah glares at Klaus "You know the right way to a woman's heart is through affection and love, something I am quite sure you are not capable of sometimes Nik. I dread to think what my niece will have to endure when you are feuding with her mother" With that she gets up leaving Klaus and Enzo alone, the latter of which hands Klaus the bottle of Bourbon "Bloody women" They mutter before the bottle and glass clink together in cheers.

* * *

***Lafayette Cemetery***

"The child must be dealt with before it can grow anymore" Agnes says to the witches who nod in agreement. "The Originals will side with Marcel sooner or later unless they are grief stricken, giving us a window of opportunity to wipe them all out" With this Agnes motions to a witch stood at the front of the gathering, he hands her a wooden box with an old needle inside. Agnes then nods to two men at the back of the crowd who bring through a struggling Sophie Devereux.

"Hey stop it! Let go!" Sophie yells as she is chained at the front of all the witches "Why are you doing this Agnes? She didn't ask for any of this" Sophie questions as Agnes approaches with the needle in her hand "The hybrid Tyler confirmed that the blood of Klaus Mikaelson's child can sire new hybrids, that in itself is a threat to our existence so we need to kill it before he can use its blood" With that Agnes injects the contents of the needle into Sophie's neck.

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

"Ow" Caroline mutters as she gets to her and Klaus' bedroom and presses a hand to her neck where she felt a sting, her hand comes away with a drop of blood on it. "Klaus!" She yells as she leans against the doorway of their bedroom. He flashes up and Elijah and Enzo appear beside him, Klaus spots the blood first and pulls her hand gently to him "It's my neck, it just appeared there" Elijah gets his phone out and contacts Rebekah whilst Klaus places a hand on Caroline's forehead and leads her to the bed "Lie back and relax love, we'll find out what Sophie's playing at and then work on a way of unlinking you" Klaus says as he tends to her, Enzo appears with a glass of water which Caroline promptly downs.

She gently lies back on the bed before beginning to cough violently; Elijah walks in on the phone to Rebekah "I've found Sophie Deveraux. She was left chained up in the cemetery without a soul around. I'm bringing her back now" She hangs up on Elijah who lays a hand on Klaus' shoulder after Caroline's coughing subsides "Stay with her, Lorenzo and I shall find a way of unlinking Caroline and Sophie" Klaus nods and gets Caroline another drink of water which she drinks slower, Elijah and Enzo making a hasty retreat.

"You're getting warmer" Klaus notes, a hand on her head, he fetches a basin of water and a flannel that he then soaks in the cold water and places on her forehead. She sighs in pain and also relief for the cold flannel on her head "Do you think we are gonna survive this?" Klaus' hand stops moving the flannel gently across her face "The baby and I, I mean. Do you think we'll make it through?" Caroline clarifies and Klaus opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by Rebekah "Fear not dear brother, we may be able to solve all your problems yet"

Caroline begins coughing again, gaining the attention of the three super naturals in the room. Klaus passes her back the glass again and after taking a sip she looks over at Sophie with anger in her eyes and snarls "Sophie, I swear to god if you do not fix this soon then I am going to tear you to shreds on my next full moon" Sophie shivers at the thought of Caroline's wolf form tearing into her and looks over to Rebekah "I think that I was injected with wolfs bane which would cause a painful miscarriage to a werewolf. I can make a herbal remedy to try and counter the wolfsbane but if it has already got to a certain point it will be useless"

Caroline takes in a deep breath at the news her eyes mirroring Klaus' emotions as they stare at each other. Rebekah's voice breaks the silence in the room "What herbs do you need?" Sophie picks a pen and paper up from Caroline's dressing table so that she can begin writing Rebekah a list "Lavender, Thyme and Acacia. You'll need to be fast Rebekah or the poison will kill the baby" Rebekah nods and disappears in a flurry leaving Klaus and Caroline with Sophie. Klaus resumes his task of methodically wiping Caroline's head and face with the cool flannel.

* * *

***French Quarter***

Elijah and Enzo head down to the French Quarter after taking a stop at Klaus' office before leaving the house. They walk towards St. Anne's Church before Enzo actually breaks the silence "I haven't been in a church for quite some time, I'd almost forgotten what it feels like" Elijah leads Enzo up into the church attic to Davina's hideaway. "Elijah" Davina greets and nods her head before turning to look at Enzo over Elijah's shoulder "Good afternoon Davina, we are here to deliver to you the spell for unlinking. I am calling in my favour now and asking that you please unlink this rope within the next few hours, many lives depend on this" Davina looks at Elijah in shock as she takes the large rope knot and some parchment that has the spell scrawled on it with a determined look. "I can do this Elijah" Davina insists as she reads through the spell carefully, testing the pronunciation of certain words before even beginning to tap into the power of the three extra witches.

Elijah's phone rings breaking her concentration "Elijah, I've retrieved the herbs for Sophie but Caroline is much worse. Nik insists that Sophie keep trying to lessen her pain but nothing so far has helped ease it even a little. Please tell me you've found another way" Elijah motions to Davina to continue and clears his throat ready to offer Rebekah comfort "I am with Davina, she is going over the unlinking spell now but I can leave Lorenzo to aid her so that I may return home and keep Niklaus sane if that would be of use"

"I think that would be in his best interest Elijah, I fear that should the child not survive then Nik will slaughter all the witches including Sophie before she is unlinked from Caroline" Rebekah admits quietly to her oldest living brother "I'm on my way" Elijah promises hanging up and looking at Davina "I shall leave you in Lorenzo's capable hands, he has a reputation with all things supernatural so I am sure he will be of help if you need it" Elijah says before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

"It's getting worse" Klaus says after an hour or so, Caroline's face ashen, her breathing shallow, skin burning hot. She coughs just as violently as before but this time blood is coughed onto her hand "Rebekah needs to hurry, it's going to be a close call. In the meantime, you have a pool and she's burning a fever so we need to get her downstairs" Sophie says standing up and placing her hand where the baby is fighting for its life. "If this kills the baby, you'll be a murderer" Caroline's scratchy voice says quietly as Klaus lifts her bridal style, her head flops onto Klaus' arm as she lacks the strength to support herself.

Klaus gets straight into the swimming pool, Caroline still in his arms just as Rebekah arrives back with the herbs. "I had to go to two different shops because they didn't have all the herbs" She hands the bag to Sophie who rips straight into the individual packets of herbs and mixes them into two cups. Sophie gives Caroline one of them and then quickly drinks the other. Caroline struggles to swallow the herb mixture and clings to Klaus as a sharp pain shoots through her abdomen causing her to yell out.

"Do something Sophie" Klaus growls just as Elijah appears beside the pool his phone pressed against his ear, he stops mid conversation to placate Klaus "Niklaus you need to keep calm for Caroline's sake" Caroline presses her face into Klaus neck, her breathing shallow. Caroline lets out a final whimper of pain before her body glows golden and she passes out against Klaus' chest. "Caroline!" Klaus yells shaking her body frantically. Elijah speaks quickly into his phone as he and Rebekah jump into the pool to try and help Klaus.

Sophie stares at the Mikaelson's from the side in shock, she watches as Klaus bites into his wrist and places it against Caroline's lips. The blood stains her lips and chin as it pools from her mouth. She doesn't swallow which cause Klaus to re-open his wrist several times; desperate for her to live. Rebekah lays a hand on his shoulder "Nik. I…I think she's gone. I don't hear her heart beat. Just the baby's-" Sophie interrupts Rebekah "Which will die soon enough because it isn't developed enough to survive outside of the womb yet" Caroline is suddenly thrust into Rebekah's arms and Klaus has his hand wrapped around Sophie's neck "It's ironic isn't it, that Caroline was unwillingly linked to you and yet when she is unwillingly killed you still manage to survive. Why is that?" Sophie chokes under Klaus' hold as he tightens his grip before loosening it so she drops to the ground. "In payment for the crime committed against me Agnes will die" Klaus then disappears, looking for Agnes.

"You need to stop him Elijah. We need Agnes alive" Sophie pleads rubbing her sore neck that is now beginning to bruise. "I refuse to stop him. He needs to avenge the death of the girl he loved and you need to place a preservation spell over her body so that the child may survive. I will leave you in charge Rebekah" Elijah then calmly steps out of the pool leaving Rebekah with Caroline in her arms and a scowling Sophie. "Chop, chop Devereux, we don't have long so get to it" Sophie picks up one of Caroline's limp hands and begins to chant, quickly finishing and dropping Caroline's hand back down.

* * *

_Caroline gasps in a deep breath and slowly sits up from her position led on the floor to assess her surroundings. The forest around her is shrouded in darkness and has an odd grey tint to it. She gets to her feet and begins walking in a random direction but stops soon enough to hear a twig snap behind her. Caroline picks up a mangled branch from the dirty ground and uses her wolf senses to try and locate the sound. _

_Caroline whips around, the branch held above her head like a baseball bat only for her to drop it in shock at the sight of the blonde woman in front of her. "Mom? But… you're dead. How is this possible?" The woman grabs onto one of Caroline's hands and places her other hand on her daughters cheek "I called upon you my child. You need my guidance. There is a great evil coming, your powers are slowly emerging and combine that with the Hybrid's strength and you will be able to defeat those who stand against you. You must also remember to take the throne from the witches as it is yours by birth right. The child has healed you and I will give her my blessing. Now leave this place before it pulls you from your duties"_

* * *

Klaus storms into Lafayette Cemetery and growls "Show yourself Agnes. I know you are here, you coward. Come on!" Slowly Agnes steps out from the shadows with no fear in her eyes, only a blinding self-righteousness. "You killed her. And for that you will pay" Agnes only smiles at the knowledge of Caroline's untimely death. "I'm glad she is gone, that abomination of a child alongside her" Klaus appears in front of Agnes and takes her throat, he leans in as he tightens his grip. "Have fun in hell" He then rips her heart from its cavity.

Agnes falls down to the ground, her heart thuds down beside her body. "Niklaus, you really need to learn to be discrete" Elijah murmurs behind Klaus as he pulls out a handkerchief for Klaus to use. "I'm done here" Klaus announces grouchy as he heads back towards the mansion.

* * *

Caroline slowly blinks, her eyes not quite in focus. She groans causing Rebekah to appear before her. "Oh my god. But you were… you weren't breathing" Rebekah presses a glass of water into Caroline's hand and pulls her phone out. Minutes later the bedroom door opens to reveal a bloody Klaus. "Caroline?" Caroline nods to Klaus who cups her face in his hands. "Never do that to me again" Klaus then kisses her forehead in affection.

"I was with my mother" Caroline whispers causing Klaus to immediately stiffen. "She gave me a warning. She said that something evil is coming and we need to work together to stop it. She said that I will be able to use my magic soon" Klaus pulls away and stands at the window, Rebekah stays quiet by the door for only a moment. "Nik" Klaus turns to her, his hybrid features out so Rebekah just storms out of the room. "I need to get up" Caroline sighs and pulls herself from the bed.

"No, you stay here and I will deal with it" Klaus insists and begins out of the room. Caroline rolls her eyes and yells after him "You won't be able to fix it all in one day" Klaus gets to the bottom of the stairs and opens the front door just as an olive skinned women raises her hand to knock from the other side. She has long curled brown hair that has been pinned up. "Gia, this is a surprise. And I hate surprises" Klaus mutters as Elijah appears behind him. "Gia, it has been quite a long time" Gia smiles at Elijah and walks into the house, her heels clicking.

"This isn't a social call I'm afraid. I come bearing news" Gia admits as Elijah leads her into the sitting room. "I was traveling with a group of nomadic witches when one of them suddenly dropped down unconscious for three days. He woke up and claimed he'd seen the mighty Hybrid Niklaus in love. And as a father. I made sure he did not tell a soul for I felt inclined to find this information out myself and judging by the two heart beats coming from upstairs I would say what he saw was true"

"Anything else? You wouldn't travel all this way just to inform me of circumstances I am fully aware of" Klaus asks sarcastically as he pours himself a bourbon. Gia clears her throat and continues, "He said that the witches were all revving up for something. Some sort of Harvest sacrificial thing that would be used to raise four powerful witches that could kill you"

Klaus laughs at this "Gia the White Oak Stakes have been destroyed. We Originals are invincible" She frowns and looks to Elijah "They won't use stakes, they'll use the child and magic"

* * *

Rebekah walks into the Abattoir where Marcel is stood. "What do you want?" She studies his body closely before trailing a finger down his arm. "I want to extend our deal. And I think we should find a way of taking down Klaus before he brings everyone else to their knees" Marcel thinks this over for a minute or two before murmuring "I'm in"

* * *

**A/N: So I'm back after so damn long. Major apologies for that guys. I hope you enjoyed the update and know that I'm writing the next chapter right now as college is off this week so I've put my story to the top priority. :)**


	7. Family Bonding

The Originals Chapter 6: Family Bonding

**A/N: I know, back again already! Thanks to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed. I really appreciate it :) **

**Good news, you may have seen on my tumblr, I'm now accepting drabble and one-shot requests (as long as they are TVD/TO related) so you can leave a review with your request or private message me. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

***The Mikaelson Mansion***

Elijah and Klaus are sat on opposite sofas, books in hand with a dead girl in the space between them, her blood staining the carpet. Caroline, Enzo and Rebekah walk in deep in conversation, it stops when Caroline exclaims "That's disgusting, I think I'm going to be sick" Rebekah's eyes dart to the blood stained carpet where Caroline's eyes are focused "Bloody hell you two! There's a dead girl lying there between you and yet you are sat there reading your books like you're in a book club" Elijah doesn't flinch at Klaus' reply. "Reading calms the body and mind, isn't that right, Elijah?" Caroline turns and rushes towards the toilet to empty her stomach.

"Yes I believe that is correct, Niklaus" Elijah responds as Caroline is heard cleaning herself up. "And the girl?" Enzo asks gesturing to the dead girl. Elijah shrugs his shoulders and responds "Niklaus tried to bargain for my forgiveness over the daggering situation" Caroline storms back into the room and huffs, "Well you can both take your dinner elsewhere next time because I swear to god, if I see it again you'll both have migraines to deal with" Rebekah sigh, looking towards Caroline with exasperation whom returns it with a look of sympathy. "I suppose I'll be the one to fetch the bin and clean her up before she stains this two hundred year old carpet much more"

Caroline heads into the kitchen to find something to eat, Enzo accompanying her whilst Rebekah heads out to the back of the house. "I swear I'm going to kill Klaus one day" Caroline tells Enzo as she cuts up some strawberries and mixes them in with some cream from the fridge. "So how is this pregnancy thing going?" Enzo asks as he takes a seat at the kitchen bar counter, Rebekah walks in from the garden and searches one of the cupboards for bleach, before heading into the living room. "It's weird but… nice. I don't know the first thing about parenthood which is scary though"

"I'm sure you will be fine, Caroline. Besides I know you'll be a great mom" Enzo reassures her, she smiles slightly. "I need to deal with the witches first, before I have this baby. Then I can focus on her alone" Rebekah walks back in dragging the girl's body behind her "Good luck with that Caroline, you're a Mikaelson now and we never have much peace so when you have the baby you'll have even more to juggle when trouble hits which it un-doubtable"

Caroline rolls her eyes and stands. "She's right you know" Caroline turns to see Klaus stood in the doorway. "Right about what?" Klaus moves closer to her, forgetting Enzo is in the room, he pushes some of her hair from her face and murmurs, "That you're a Mikaelson now" Enzo clears his throat and Klaus pulls away, remembering that he should be careful how he acts around others. "Caroline, I'm going to head off and check out New Orleans. Look after yourself" Enzo says as he leaves the kitchen through the backdoor.

"How are you feeling since the run in with the witches?" Klaus asks looking over Caroline's body and the ever increasingly noticeable bump that is forming. "The baby and I are fine. I think that either Davina broke the link and the baby or I healed us or one of us broke the link as well. Either way we are fine." Caroline reassures Klaus and takes a bite of strawberry.

Gia finds Elijah still sat in the sitting room after Rebekah finishes cleaning so she sets her down in the seat beside Elijah. "I know we had an agreement and you are still disappointed in me but Elijah it was so long ago. I was younger, much more reckless and I did not mean to feed so obviously that it brought unwanted attention." Elijah lets out a breath and drops the book beside him on the sofa "Now Gia, I taught you to restrain your hunger in the early thirteenth century when I first turned you and yet in the twenties you fed on most of New York. You had everyone telling stories of vampires to neighbouring towns and that news travels and as you well know we may have been trying to lead Mikael astray to give Niklaus and Rebekah time but not straight to us. So yes I am disappointed in you. I thought that I had taught you well"

Gia flinches at the chastisement from her sire but raises her head to look at him anyway "I have asked for your forgiveness Elijah. I want your mercy so that things may go back to how they were before, with us as friends, confidents" He stands and places a kiss on her forehead before going upstairs to the privacy of his study.

***Flashback – New York – 1920's***

_Gia bites viciously into a young flapper girl after pulling her into the dark alley way. Elijah appears and pulls Gia off of the girl whom he compels to go home and forget the evening. Gia growls and lunges at Elijah, her fangs bared. He pushes her bloodied body against the wall "You need to stop feeding on everyone, Mikael will get too close and we need to keep ahead of him" Gia wraps her arms around his neck and ghosts her lips over his "I'm only trying to help you Elijah" He pulls away from her and straightens his suit before speaking to Gia in an authorative voice. "This stops now or you leave and don't ever return" She steps forward as if to kiss him before blurring away. _

***End of Flashback***

* * *

***The Garden* **

"Come to let me out, eh, Marcel?" Thierry asks as Marcel hands him a blood bag with a frown on his face. "You know I can't. The rules have to be enforced. I'm here because I know Klaus isn't where he's meant to be and I need your help figuring out what to do" Marcel explains to Thierry who continues to drink the blood. "Well I hate to add to your plate but I'm positive that there were compelled vampires at the rousting, the vampire I killed was dead set on killing a witch. He went for others before Katie and that was when I realised he wouldn't stop. If he was compelled then I doubt he was the only one. I would watch your back Marcel, especially around the new vampires. Their loyalty is easier to buy" Marcel gets up and rushes quickly out towards the Abattoir.

* * *

***The Mikaelson Mansion***

Rebekah rips a piece of paper from a book and begins writing on it.

'_Dear Elijah,_

_I've decided that being back in New Orleans is not where I want to be. There's too many memories and the fact that Nik is going to have a family, something I will never have is admittedly hard to deal with and so I am leaving. I'm not sure where I'm going, I'm just going to allow the wind to take me. You have my number if you need it._

_Rebekah'_

Rebekah then places the note on the kitchen table and leaves the house, getting into her car and driving away.

* * *

*** 's Church***

Marcel and Josh walk through the church and up into the attic space where Davina is furiously sketching. Marcel clears his throat and she drops the pencil to run and hug him. "Marcel" He smiles and gestures to Josh "Dee, this is Josh and he's got a little problem. He's been compelled by Klaus and I need you to get rid of the compulsion"

"I can do that. But how do you know he's compelled for sure?" Davina responds and lays her hands on Josh' head. "He's been driving Klaus. But not to wear Klaus said he'd be. So I'm going to pay him a visit because I know where he'd go" Marcel then disappears leaving Davina to start removing the compulsion.

Marcel walks up the driveway towards the old plantation he was a slave on, he stops in the shadows of the apple tree and watches as the front door opens. Caroline walks out and she sniffs the air, her head turns back and forth as if she knows someone is there but she ignores it and walks down to the only car left in the driveway. She gets in and starts it, driving past Marcel's hiding place moments later only he isn't there anymore.

* * *

***Rousseau's Bar***

Caroline walks into the bar and goes straight to Cami who is serving drinks. "Hey Caroline" She greets with a smile. "What can I do for you?" Caroline looks briefly at the people around before deciding it's safe to say what she needs. "I need to know what to do to get the witches off the idea of killing the baby and I, and instead onto the idea of me being a good leader for them" Cami nods at this and replies "Caroline, I will be honest. It's not an easy task dealing with the witches. They are cruel. Your best chance is to see Marcel, he has more information than I do because he's been making deals with the leaders for centuries" Caroline thanks Cami, rushes out and takes her car to the Abattoir.

* * *

***The Abattoir***

Caroline slowly walks into the courtyard, her senses on high alert. A thud behind her causes her to turn with a business smile "Hello Marcel" He frowns at Caroline and takes a subtle sniff of the air before plastering on his friendly smile. "Caroline, you're a wolf and I'm sure you know the rules, just because you and Klaus are tumbling between the sheets it doesn't make you immune to them" She smiles wider at the comment. "I was here to ask for information on the leader of the witches but it appears I'm incredibly unwelcome and so I'll just be on my way"

Marcel grabs her arm as she goes to walk past him and he takes another sniff "Do I know you from somewhere?" Caroline frowns and realises he doesn't recognise her from thirteen years ago, she clears her throat. "No. I know I don't know you. Anyway if you won't give me the information then I'm going. Klaus won't be happy but I guess I can _deal _with the _unhappy hybrid_" Marcel releases her and mutters "Sophie Devereux"

"Thank you" Caroline says to Marcel before walking out to her car and driving over to the cemetery.

She walks through the maze of mausoleums and finds the coven gathered in front of Sophie and Sabine who are preaching about the need to find Davina and finish the Harvest. Caroline stays hidden in the shadows as Sophie speaks of avenging Agnes' death. Caroline's phone vibrates in her pocket but she quickly presses ignore and turns it on silent.

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

Elijah walks into the kitchen and reads Rebekah's note, he frowns and heads into his study where he sits down and begins reading an old diary. _'1472. Today I met the most fascinating woman. Her name is Gia and she has entranced me.'_

'_Mikael is nearby. We are preparing to move on but I cannot leave Gia behind. She has given me a connection that I have not felt in many years. I feel almost… human.'_

'_Mikael almost killed Gia but I have managed to save her with my blood. She is now like myself. A vampire'_

***Flashback***

_Fire. Death. Screams. These are the things that the heightened senses Elijah has, pick up. Women and children run frantically for the forests while the men stay and try to fight Mikael and his small band of followers. Behind Mikael, being dragged by her hair into the town square is Gia. Her body, beaten and bruised is dropped roughly at Mikael's feet. _

_Elijah takes a step towards her when she lifts her weak head up. Mikael pulls his sword from its sheath and holds it at her neck. "She is just a filthy peasant, Elijah" With that Mikael slits her throat causing her to choke and gag. Elijah speeds forward and cradles Gia in his arms as Mikael walks away with a chuckle. Elijah quickly bites into his wrist and presses the blood against her lips, forcing her to swallow. A few moments later she stops breathing._

***End of Flashback***

Rebekah's phone rings from the dashboard of her car, she hits answer and says "Goodbye is goodbye Elijah, I'm not coming back"

"_How long have you been living at the Plantation?" _Marcel's voice says through the speaker and Rebekah grits her teeth replying "None of your business" Marcel chuckles from the other end of the line. _"Whatever you say" _The line disconnects and Rebekah sighs before turning the car around and accelerating back towards New Orleans.

* * *

***Lafayette Cemetery***

"By using magic to influence the wolves into attacking vampires in the Quarter, Marcel will be far too busy to worry about Davina, which gives us the perfect time to locate her and finish the Harvest so that we don't all lose our magic" Sophie declares to the crowd, some of whom don't look impressed. "Sophie, the Harvest wasn't about restoring our power, it was about having the power to kill Klaus" A witch from the crowd says. "We can restore our power and then work on killing Klaus" Sophie promises. Caroline slowly steps back and quickly walks off to find her grandfather.

* * *

***The Bayou***

Caroline jumps out of her car and rushes towards the shack hoping to find Hayley or her grandfather. Hayley is sat inside with a small cat. "Caroline" Hayley whispers and stands, "Is everything alright?"

"Where's my grandfather? I have terrible news and he needs to hear it now" Caroline responds in a rush and goes back outside looking for her grandfather. "He and the pack are… in wolf form" Hayley explains as she looks sadly towards the forest. "What? But it's not a full moon. They are in danger" Caroline says frantically and begins to run towards the forest. "Caroline no! You can't get to them. The Crescent pack has been under a curse since your parents died. A Devereux cast the spell as punishment for our failed protection of your mother. Every wolf of the Crescent pack that has killed becomes cursed. They only come out of their wolf form on the full moon" Hayley explains which causes Caroline to stop and turn around. "Sophie Devereux is going to use magic to lure them into the Quarter, they'll be attacked and will fight back. We have to help them"

"You have magic, you can cast a boundary spell that will keep them here until the full moon" Hayley realises, but Caroline shakes her head "I don't know how to use my magic" Hayley steps closer and murmurs. "Just will it to do what you want it will do the rest I'm sure" Caroline nods and concentrates on the growing force inside her, she begins trying to will it to stop the wolves from leaving the Bayou. "There I think I did it. You need to call me if anything happens" Caroline insists before heading back towards her car.

* * *

*** 's Church***

Rebekah appears behind Marcel and slams him onto the floor before angrily pressing her heel against his neck. "You used me!" She accuses him as he attempts to throw her off only to be thrown into a wall and to groan in pain as he stands up "We used each other. That was the deal" Rebekah hisses furiously at him "Like the fool that I am, I slept with you and led you straight to our home. If Klaus finds out it's my fault you found out we've been staying at the plantation he'll-"

Marcel interrupts her with a hurt look, "You really think I'd tell Klaus you told me?" He runs a hand along her arm and then trails his finger up her cheek. "You've clearly mistaken me for Klaus if you'd think in a million years that I would do anything to hurt you"

She doesn't pull away but frowns instead "You flirt, lie and manipulate just like Klaus. So prove to me that you're not like that because I don't see you being honest. I see this as a play to get information from me" Marcel pulls back, hurt but takes her arm and begins pulling her towards the exit with a promise. "I have to show you something"

Marcel leads her to the Garden and explains to her that he'd planned for it to be a house for them but that she and Klaus had left before it was done so he stopped the building and waited for her to come back. Now he buries the traitors here. "You can choose. You don't have to run from Mikael anymore. You're free so you can stay with Klaus who won't ever let you be happy or be with the man who will give you the world" Rebekah studies Marcel closely trying to find a lie or a trick but finds nothing but sincerity "He'd kill you in front of me just to spite me" Rebekah says sadly but Marcel shakes his head with a smile "Unless we get rid of him first"

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

Caroline rushes up the stairs looking for Klaus only to find him arguing with Elijah. "Rebekah has been sneaking around for weeks now, I know it's got something to do with Marcel." Klaus insists and Caroline gasps behind him causing him to turn around. "You can't seriously think she'd be going behind your back" Caroline starts, Klaus opens his mouth to interrupt but she cuts him off. "Look, I'm not here to argue about Rebekah. I'm here to say I eavesdropped on Sophie and the witches who are planning on using the wolves to cause a ruckus and take Davina. I've attempted to keep the wolves locked in the Bayou but I'm not an expert on using my magic yet so I don't know how long it will last. Night"

She presses her lips to Klaus' cheek and starts out of the room only to be stopped by Klaus' next words. "Caroline, wait a moment and I will join you in bed. Look, Elijah. I know that Rebekah and Marcel are up to something. You don't have to believe me but you can be a good brother and mention to Rebekah that I'm on to her" Klaus then leads Caroline towards their bedroom, a hand pressed to her back. Once in their bedroom, she begins her nightly routine and just as she is about to pull a white lace chemise onto her body Klaus presses a kiss to her jugular. She hums as he pays close attention to her neck, although one of his hands does stray further down her body.

He quickly moves them to the bed and his lips are then assaulted by Caroline's as she uses her hands to rip his shirt from him. They run their hands over each other and kiss any part that they can get close enough to. The anticipation builds and when they finally connect in the most basic of ways there is a collective sigh of content from both players.

"I'm cold, can you pass me my chemise?" Caroline asks a while later as they lay entangled together in the bed. Klaus presses a kiss to her shoulder before reaching behind him to pick up her chemise. She quickly pulls it onto her body before pressing herself back into him and pulling the duvet up to her chin. "I love you. I know you won't say it, can't say it but it's okay because I understand." Caroline announces to the mighty Hybrid behind her who stiffens. "Caroline. I… I don't know what to say" She smiles at looks up at him "It's okay, you don't have to say anything"

Elijah is walking towards his bedroom when he walks into Gia, she looks past him and carry on walking until he pulls her back by her arm. Their eyes lock and the lust that they keep hidden deep inside begins to surface. He suddenly pushes her against the wall and kisses her to which she kisses back just as roughly. He leads her to his bedroom and the door slams shut behind them.

Enzo walks through the Quarter smiling at everyone he passes, he spots Rousseau's and walks in. Cami is inside serving only a couple of customers. Enzo walks up to the bar and asks her for a full bottle of whisky. "Rough night?" She asks as he chugs it down like its water, he stops and looks at her in amusement. "No I'm drinking out of boredom. It's either alcohol or…."

"Blood" She finishes, earning a look of surprise from Enzo. He sits up straighter and studies Cami for a moment. "Look, no need to fret. I'm in the know, so I won't sell you out or anything. Camille O'Connell" She puts her hand out to shake and Enzo replies "Lorenzo Augustine"

* * *

***The Abattoir***

Marcel walks into the courtyard where an envelope is sat at one of the little tables. He sits down and lifts it to see it's addressed to him. He opens it and reads:

'_Marcel,_

_How unfortunate that you are having to deal with Klaus Mikaelson. The girl Caroline, she's a much bigger player than has been let on. She holds Klaus Mikaelson's heart and is carrying his heir in her womb. You should recognise her, she is Caroline Forbes. The daughter of Alpha William Forbes of The Crescent Pack, daughter of the great Elizabeth Forbes leader of the witches. You saved this girl. Now you shall reap what you sow'_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I won't be updating for at least another week now as college starts again tomorrow. Have a nice week guys :) **


	8. Family

The Originals Chapter 7 - Family

**A/N: I'm back and this year has already been a really hard, busy and upsetting time. Hope you all had brilliant Christmases, and New Years! Thanks to those who read my work, follow, favourite and review it, it means a lot. I have a one-shot/drabble series going that I'm taking requests and prompts for and should be updating tonight too so look out for that. Enjoy this chapter, I know a lot of reviewers wanted more. **

* * *

***The Mikaelson Mansion***

Caroline slides into one of the chairs at the dining room table with a small huff, Klaus is already sat at the head of the table on the opposite end smiling gleefully. Rebekah arrives moments later and sits at the middle of the table just as a server brings out a plate of pastries that he sets in the middle of the table. A girl brings out a similar plate filled with jams and spreads. Caroline rests her hand on her abdomen as the female server stops beside Klaus and offers him her wrist, he takes it, bites in and begins to feed. Caroline coughs from the other end of the table and says, "I know you're a vampire and you drink blood Nik, but please can you refrain from doing it at the table. The smell makes my stomach churn"

Klaus immediately releases the girl's wrist and she walks away leaving the three of them to their breakfast. Caroline begins spreading a croissant with jam, Klaus takes a sip of some extra blood he has in a glass and Rebekah glances up at him wearily, "What's got you so happy Nik?" Caroline looks over at Klaus, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. He smirks and replies "Have you spoken to Marcel recently, dear sister?" Caroline tenses up, now knowing exactly what had caused Klaus' mood. Rebekah doesn't appear fazed, too used to his questions so she shrugs her shoulders. "No. Should I have?" It takes all Klaus' restraint not to reach across the table and throttle her but he controls his anger. "He's far too quiet. As if he is scheming something. I thought that he could have perhaps been confiding in you whilst you warm his bed"

Rebekah flinches, hurt flying across her face before she can stop herself so she grits her teeth "If I see him, I'll tell him of your suspicions" Klaus chuckles to himself as he takes a sip from the blood before placing both hands on the table to lean and whisper in Rebekah's ear "I know what you're up to. And mark my words Rebekah, if I catch you conspiring against this family. You'll be back in your box" She turns to him with a sickly sweet smile, "You're wrong. I'm just sat here eating my breakfast. I don't need to plot your downfall. You do it all by yourself"

Klaus growls deep in his throat, "Watch it. I could just as easily dagger you now" Caroline stands up frustrated, a hand lovingly caressing the small bump. "Enough! Both of you. If you cannot get along then can one of you please act your age and leave, the arguing isn't any good for the baby" Rebekah stands up, her hands raised "I'll go. I understand Caroline, it seems you've taken my advice, something that doesn't happen often" She turns to walk away but looks back at Klaus "There's something fundamentally wrong with you" Caroline sits back down and looks over at Klaus. "That wasn't fair of you. For all you know Rebekah could be telling you the truth" Klaus laughs whilst reaching for a pastry "Rebekah was lying, love. If she's met a man, especially someone like Marcel whom she's known for a long time. Then she will lie"

Caroline sighs and leans back slightly in the chair. "You left bed early this morning" She states as she takes a bite of croissant, then places that hand on the arm of the chair. Klaus gives her a look, "I went to feed. You were fast asleep and I didn't want to bother you" He gets up and walks to her end of the table, kneels down beside her and picks up the hand still perched on the arm. He kisses it lightly, his lips ghosting over her knuckle. "This dress looks beautiful on you" He compliments as he scans the white summer dress she has on.

She laughs and puts a hand to his cheek, he lifts a hand and places it above the hand that is resting above the baby. "How is our little one this morning?" Caroline bites her lip, and laughs again. "I think she was hungrier than I was. But now we've had our fair share of breakfast, she's probably fast asleep in there. Our little baby. I… can't wait to meet her. This is the first real family I've ever had and I can't wait for her to be a part of it. But, I'm worried about the witches and what they might do"

"Caroline. You're a Mikaelson now. And yes maybe that name means danger and many, many, enemies but it also means that we will protect you from anyone who tries to do you or our child harm. Always and forever. I promise" Klaus says, he stands, leans down and kisses her lips. He then offers her a hand to get up and she takes it with a smile before linking their arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

***The Abattoir***

Marcel pulls Rebekah aside when she walks into the compound, he presses the note to her chest and hisses "Why didn't you tell me who she was! Caroline isn't just a wolf but a wolf carrying Klaus' baby. _And _as if to make it all worse, she's Caroline Forbes. The lost child of Alpha Forbes bloodline. We can't take down Klaus. I can't risk my people, I can't risk you" Rebekah shoves him back angrily and pulls the note which she quickly reads. "Don't worry about Caroline, her friend Enzo will take care of her. Better him than Nik. Bearing the Mikaelson name will only bring about danger for them. We have to do this Marcel" She whispers and places a kiss on his lips.

* * *

***Davina's Attic***

"Ahhhhh" Josh yells in pain before falling to the ground, exhausted. "Is it done?" He asks Davina quietly as he rolls onto his back. "Yeah, all Klaus' compulsion should be gone. You're free to do want you want again" Josh starts to slowly stand up, Davina offering him a hand till he manages to regain his equilibrium. "You're now free to leave Josh, just stick to the shadows as it's still sunny out there" Josh smiles and vanishes, leaving Davina to her solitude. She picks up a pencil and begins furiously sketching which is how Elijah and Gia find her when they bring two new spells for her to practice. "I thought you might appreciate a spell that allows you to contact those of your line from the other side. We also thought preservation spell would be a good one to learn" Elijah says as he hands Davina two pieces of parchment that have the spells written on them. "Thank you Elijah" She says but he's already left, Gia with him.

* * *

***Mikaelson Mansion***

Caroline answers the door to Cami who she quickly invites in, Enzo pops his head round from the sitting room. "Oh look, it's the blonde bartender, Cami" Cami laughs and follows Caroline into the sitting room where she sits in one of the chairs and turns to Caroline, getting straight down to business. "Yesterday when you came to me asking about who the current leader of the witches is, I realises I wasn't of much help. So I went and looked in my boxes and found some information on the witches. There isn't much anymore because the witches aren't forthcoming with details since what happened to your mother. The coven has a leader who is chosen by five elders. The five elders represent the five divisions of the New Orleans Coven, they are chosen by their segments witches. Before when your mother was the leader of the coven, it was all about the bloodlines. But with the supposed wipe out of your bloodline, they changed the rules"

Caroline smiles at Cami "Thank you so much. I owe you, big time" Cami smiles in return and gets up, they walk to the door together before Cami heads down towards the street. "So you've been doing some witch snooping" Enzo whistles as Klaus comes down the stairs on his phone, whilst trying to pull on his jacket. "Thank you for your services Joshua, when I'm the one running New Orleans you'll have the daylight ring you've been desiring. But should you betray me, you'll be agent for the rest of your eternal life" He hangs up and stops when Caroline steps in front of him.

"What's going on?" She asks pointedly as she pulls a jacket that she'd hung in the foyer on. Klaus sighs, "Sweetheart, I'd prefer you to stay here. Under Enzo's eye" Caroline huffs and pouts, ready to yell but the look in Klaus' eye stops her. "Fine but when you get back will you explain to me what is going on?" Klaus nods and kisses her before disappearing, thru sound of the door shutting being the only proof he'd been there.

* * *

***The Abattoir***

When Klaus walks into the compound, he's slightly shocked to see Marcel waiting for him. "You've got something of mine and I want it back" Klaus says as Marcel pulls out one of the daggers and plays with it. "What this? Sorry but I can't do that" Rebekah walks up to Marcel's side and he hands her the dagger earning a glare from Klaus who growls. "You liar. After confronting you earlier. I knew you were hiding something from us. Elijah and Caroline tried to persuade me I was wrong and yet here you are. Conspiring against us"

Rebekah looks down to the dagger in her hand, memories of the countless times she'd been daggered coming to mind. "I'm not conspiring against Elijah or Caroline. Just you Nik. I've had enough of you always betraying _me! We've _had enough" She nervously flexes her hand around the dagger, her eyes locked with Klaus'. Marcel whistles and dozens of vampires appear, lining the compound.

"This is pathetic! I am an Original. _A hybrid _and I cannot be killed. You lot would do well to remember that I can be merciful but also deadly" Klaus says holding out a coin, "Whoever picks up this coin, gets to live. Now either fight me and lose, or join me and live" Nobody picks up the coin, Marcel smiles proudly and a second later the vampires lunge for Klaus. He manages to hold his own but is caught by some chains, thrown by two vampires which pulls him back. They cheer, thinking they've managed to hold down the Hybrid but he growls, pissed off as his hybrid features show.

Rebekah's face turns pale in shock and fear as Klaus begins tearing into the vampires, infecting them with werewolf venom. "Too scared to face me now aren't you, Marcel" Klaus taunts as he steps closer, Marcel is about to rush towards Klaus but Rebekah pulls him back. "No! Take the coin!" Marcel turns to her shocked. "He isn't going stop till he's killed them all, including _you. Pick it up!" _Marcel quickly grabs the coin and yells "Enough" Everything stops and Klaus walks over with amusement "Happy? I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. New Orleans is yours" Marcel then throws the coin at Klaus feet.

* * *

***The Plantation***

Caroline stands up when the front door opens, Rebekah walks in heads straight to the alcohol. Klaus arrives back minutes later. "What's going on?" Caroline asks as soon as he walks in but is cut off by Klaus "How dare you!" Elijah and Gia arrive both smiling, but they drop off their faces as soon as they see what's happening. "You betrayed me! Again. My own sister"

Elijah sees Klaus pull the dagger from his jacket, "Niklaus, don't you dare!" Klaus turns around to Elijah, anger all over him. "She and Marcel were conspiring against us the entire time, you Elijah have been too busy with your old flame to take any notice. But I…I will not look the other way whilst she repeats the same cycle with Marcel. The man who controls the empire that is _ours, _I wanted our home back, now that I have it, Caroline and I will live there with our child and the two of you, well, you can stay here and rot together for all I care"

"Klaus!" Caroline gasps in shock as he shoves the dagger into Elijah's hand, grabs Caroline's arm and speeds them towards his car. He opens her door for her to climb in, she does but not before fixing him with a steely glare "You're going to regret saying all those things to them and yet they will forgive you because you are their brother. Perhaps you should do the same"

After Klaus and Caroline leave, Elijah and Gia head upstairs to the study. "Elijah, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. He's under a lot of pressure what with the baby and the witches" Gia says in a comforting manner as she lays a hand on his shoulder. He stands up "I'm not thinking about that. I'm worried. About Niklaus, about Caroline and about Rebekah. Something is coming, Caroline has seen it and yet here we all are feuding with each other."

"Elijah, it will all be fine. I guarantee it. I'm sure Enzo will keep us updated on Caroline" Gia reminds Elijah who replies. "Let us hope that Niklaus changes his mind soon" He turns to face Gia and places a hand on her cheek. "You are a very dear friend to me and I am glad you came" She smiles and places a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "As am I, Elijah"

"Careful Blondie, if you drink much more there'll be nothing left for me" Enzo jokes as Rebekah opens another bottle of expensive scotch. She lifts the bottle to her lips but he snatchers it and takes a swig "Hey! That was mine. Why don't you go back to whatever it is that you and Caroline talk about" He grins at her "Rebekah, we talk about travelling. All the places Caroline wants to go but hasn't yet been" She smiles slightly. "You travel?"

"Oh yeah. I've been to England. Nepal. Paris. Plenty of other places too, mainly looking for information" Enzo explains with a wide smile. "What kind of information?" Rebekah asks, her interest piqued. Enzo shrugs his shoulders "Stuff on the wolves. Yet it turns out that all that Caroline needed was right here in New Orleans" Rebekah takes the bottle from his hand, takes a sip and settles on the floor with her back against the door. Enzo does the same. "How did you and Caroline meet?" Rebekah gives the bottle to Enzo. "Well. She must have been seven at the time"

***Flashback – 12 years ago***

_A little girl with two blonde pigtails runs into the kitchen, a lone tear trailing down her cheek, blood gushing from her knee. "Mommy. My knee. I fell over on the street, it really hurts" Enzo is sat at the table with an older blonde. "Caroline, honey, you need to be more careful" The woman lifts her onto the kitchen worktop, "Enzo can you reach me the first aid kit from the top of the fridge, please?" Enzo immediately has the first aid kit, not at all fazed by Caroline's scraped knee. _

"_Mommy who is this?" Caroline asks as the woman cleans her graze, soon enough it's all clean and bandaged. "This is Enzo, he works on the council with us" She tells her daughter who grins and wraps her arms around Enzo's legs. "Hi"_

***End of Flashback***

"At the time Caroline didn't know she was adopted. Or that the supernatural existed. I had a long standing deal with the town, as long as I didn't kill or endanger anyone I could live in their town like a normal human. So I decided to take part in the council that way if anything supernatural was to happen. I could lend my three-hundred years, worth of experience" Enzo explains to Rebekah, taking yet another swig of the scotch. "She was sixteen when she triggered. I told her about being a vampire, and every month I would lock her up so that she couldn't hurt anyone. Not that she ever has, she's able to control herself even in wolf form. Probably to do with being an alpha. But she grew restless after six months and no matter what Liz said, Caroline wanted to leave. She wanted to explore, to find her family"

***Flashback – Three years ago***

"_Enzo" Caroline's voice comes from the other side of his door as she continues to frantically knock. He pulls the door open and is bombarded by a sobbing, drunken Caroline. She cries out in pain, "What's happening to me. Why does it hurt?" Her bones begin to snap and Enzo speeds her down into his cellar, he places her on the floor. "Caroline what happened to you? I need to know. It's really important" Enzo says quickly, knowing she doesn't have long before she'll be a wolf. _

"_I tried to…. Help her up the stairs. But I…I slipped and she fell to the bottom. She's dead. I killed her" Caroline bursts into tears and Enzo pulls her into his arms. She cries out again and Enzo locks eyes with her. "Caroline, I need you to listen to me. You're going to turn into a werewolf soon. It's going to hurt but I have to chain you up or you'll get out and you'll hurt people, innocent people. Okay?" Caroline nods and hours later Enzo comes back to see her curled up in her human form, sleeping off the pain._

***End of Flashback***

"The rest is history. Caroline is my family, she's like a sister and that baby, is my niece just as much as she is yours" Enzo comments earning a laugh from Rebekah, he offers her the scotch which she takes happily. "How long are you staying here?" Enzo looks over at Rebekah who takes a large gulp of the scotch. "However long she needs me, I don't have anywhere I'd rather be. Why, can't wait to get rid of me?" Rebekah locks eyes with him and bites her lip slightly, she looks away and down to the bottle that's almost empty. "Oh look, we need more booze"


	9. Mother's

The Originals Chapter 9 – Mother's

**A/N: Hi guys! So I'm back with an update after months, I feel so bad for leaving it so long but life gets in the way. Hopefully there should be an update next week but no promises! Thanks to everybody who follows/favourites/reviews or just reads this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter and review :)**

* * *

***The Compound***

Caroline sighs, again, as she continues rifling through her wardrobe for something suitable to wear to the Casket Girls festival. Rebekah walks in carrying an old, white, lace dress. "This one should fit you, what with the bump and all. It's vintage" Caroline looks at it from the doorway to the wardrobe, she smiles a little. "You're a savoir. So, what is this festival all about?"

Rebekah smiles, "It's all down to young French women being shipped over from France to marry into the French Louisianan colonies. They were very prude and carried their clothes in casket looking chests. I saved a great many from drunken men of the night" She hands Caroline the dress and walks off towards her own room.

Klaus comes in a few moments later as Caroline is trying to zip up the dress to see if it fits, "Have you seen Davina?" Caroline frowns at the mention of the teenage witch, she turns to face Klaus, confused. "Funny, no-one mentioned to me that she was coming" Klaus winces and turns to face the window, thinking of a good excuse. "You had other things that you were doing, it merely slipped my mind" She nods at Klaus as if she is utterly convinced before her face splits into a grin and she bursts into laughter, "Good luck finding her"

Davina sighs as she walks up the stairs, she heads into the bedroom that had become hers and sits on the bed with a sigh. It just didn't feel right at the compound, not with all the vampires around. Josh follows behind her and shuts the door. "Just sleep here, you'll be safe from the sun, nobody will think to look here and it's quiet" Josh sits on the chair and smiles over at Davina who has begun scanning her surroundings, locking this place away as a safe haven. "Thanks, I really appreciate this." She nods and gets up, leaving Josh alone in the attic.

* * *

***Lafayette Cemetery* **

"Look Sophie, the Harvest needs to be finished. Instead of gaining enough power to bring down Klaus, we're losing it all. We have to find Davina and today's our lucky day. She's disappeared, Marcel's got search parties out trying to find her. So he won't know if we do a locater spell" Sabine says as she holds up Davina's old hairbrush.

* * *

***The Compound***

Caroline huffs as she drops the book she was reading in her lap to answer her phone. "It's Sophie" Caroline frowns. "Where the hell did you get my number?" Sophie doesn't respond to Caroline's question instead getting straight to business. "I know you don't trust me but I need your help, soon the witches can complete the Harvest. If we don't, our magic will fade away to nothing and that won't be any good for you"

"Why won't that be good for me?" Caroline growls, her hormones making her extra irritable. Sophie takes a breath, "I know that your mother lead the coven. If our power fades away, there'll be no-one for you to lead"

Caroline chuckles, "Funny. I don't remember telling you about my mother. But, if I was to help you. To save your magic then what would I get in return?" Sophie takes a deep breath before beginning to explain what she needs. "We need to consecrate a powerful witch, I know of a witch. But I will need the blood of an ancestor of hers to consecrate her" Caroline's face saddens, she hangs up and heads towards the living room, looking for Enzo.

She finds him stood at the outside balcony, watching as the festival is set up. "Enzo. I need to talk to you. About my mother. Sophie wants to consecrate her bones to use her magic so that she can complete the Harvest" Enzo turns and pulls Caroline in for a hug as she lets out a quiet sniff. He then pulls away and looks at her, "You don't have to if you don't want to" Caroline looks away and shakes her head, "Enzo, I have to, or the coven's power will vanish. For good" She walks back inside and heads for the door.

"Thanks for meeting me out here" Sophie says as Caroline approaches her, walking through the massive clearing where her childhood home lays in ruins. Forgotten. Behind the house is the large garden that leads to the forest with a family crypt hidden just on the boundary of the forest. Caroline takes a deep breath and walks towards the crypt, Sophie follows behind her. She pushes the door open and steps inside. The walls are lined with shelves in which some have coffins, and others are empty other than for many hand crafted name plaques with the date the alpha was born and died.

One of the shelves directly across from the door holds a larger coffin. The plaque reads:

'_Alpha William Forbes &amp; his wife, Alpha Female and New Orleans Coven Leader Elizabeth Forbes. May they both rest peacefully together. _

_1971-1996'_

Next to that coffin is a much smaller one that is made to carry a young child. Caroline lets out a sob as she reads the plaque:

'_Princess Caroline Forbes, missing but always thought about. May you be at peace'_

_1991-1996'_

Sophie clears her throat, "I'm sorry that I've asked you to do this" Caroline turns to her, anger and sadness all over her face. "Shut up! You don't get to apologize, you can't just let them rest" She pulls the coffin of her parents out, looks away and opens the lid. Sophie gasps because the skull of Elizabeth Forbes already has a grey mark, showing she has already been consecrated. Sophie shuts the lid and turns to Caroline, "Somebody's already consecrated her"

Caroline's eyes widen in shock, "What?" Sophie walks out and sends Sabine a text whilst Caroline pushes the coffin back into place. She shuts the door and gets her phone out to call Klaus and explain the situation. "They need a powerful witch to consecrate or else their power is going to fade away" Klaus sighs down the phone, "That wouldn't be helpful for me at all. I guess it is fortunate that my mother's body has never been consecrated and that she was a very powerful witch. Come home and bring Sophie with you"

* * *

"Rebekah" Gia says in greeting as she steps into the living area, Rebekah turns to Gia with a sneer and says "Oh look, it's Elijah's on-again, off-again. What do you want?" Gia sighs and moves over to the tray of alcohol, she pours a drink. "Look, I just want to understand why you hate me so much" Rebekah smiles and takes the drink from Gia's hand, "I don't like people who betray my brothers, especially noble Elijah who always does the right thing" Gia sighs and pours another drink, taking a sip of it herself "Rebekah, I'm sorry okay. Elijah and I, we've talked about this. I was struggling. That's why I've been out in the remote places with nomad witches. They helped me to regain control over myself" Rebekah downs the drink, places the glass on the table and walks out.

She runs into Enzo as she walks down the corridor, "Fancy going for a drink and a bite?" Rebekah asks Enzo with a grin. Enzo nods and holds his arm out, "I know a great place"

* * *

***Rousseau's***

Rebekah laughs loudly at a joke Enzo has told her and they clink shot glasses before downing them. Rebekah turns to the girl beside her and reaches for her wrist, she bites in and the girl sighs. Enzo takes the girl's other wrist and begins to feed from her. Enzo pulls away and Rebekah looks up at him, her eyes red; her fangs out. She leans over the girl and begins kissing Enzo who responds with a franticness.

"Elizabeth Forbes body was already consecrated? Who would have done that?" Sabine says to Sophie as she walks towards the church. "Look Soph, I need to go. I'll call you back" She hangs up and opens the door of the church, she walks in to see Davina stood at the other end of the church. "I'm not going anywhere with you so you can forget it" Davina says turning around, she begins chanting and Sabine drops to the floor unconscious. Davina hurries out of the church and back towards the compound.

* * *

Davina walks quietly back into the compound, Marcel appears in front of her. "I have been looking for you everywhere" Davina sighs and walks past him towards the stairs, as she goes she shouts back at Marcel. "Yeah well, maybe I didn't want to be found. I am a witch, I have magic, so why shouldn't I use it?"

"The witches could've come for you Davina" Marcel says, concern in his voice. Davina stops and turns around. "They did, but I stopped them" She then disappears upstairs to her temporary bedroom. Marcel sighs angrily and throws a chair at the wall with a growl.

* * *

"You'll allow us to consecrate Esther's remains?" Sophie clarifies as she looks at Klaus, worried that there is a catch. "I'll allow you to on the condition that after that you help Caroline become your coven's leader so that she may… organise things in a much more suitable way" Sophie looks over at Caroline then back at Klaus with a nod. "Fine. We'll need to consecrate Esther's body tomorrow. It gives me time to rest up before taking in all her magic" Sophie stands and leaves.

Caroline frowns at Klaus, "Seeing my old home today, their coffin, my coffin" A tear falls down her cheek and he pulls her into his arms. She buries her face in his neck as more tears fall, they stand there, her cradled in his arms for a while. Every second that ticks by goes un-noticed by the pair, but eventually reality catches their attention and they pull away.

"I was going to go to that festival, but I suppose it is too late now" Caroline announces as she looks out of the window towards the parade. Klaus smiles slightly, "I wouldn't worry about that love, you're hardly missing out on anything. Besides, there will be another one next year, we could both go, with the baby" Klaus says hesitantly with a nod towards the four month bump, Caroline smiles and pulls his hand down to rest with hers over their baby. "I think that she'd love that"

"I was thinking of how we should decorate her room earlier. But I haven't come up with anything yet. I… might see if my grandfather has anything of mine from when I was a baby" Caroline says quietly, still looking out of the window. "Sweetheart, we have months to decide, and I'm sure that it will be perfect no matter what" Klaus murmurs in a comforting way.

Caroline smiles faintly at him and turns around "Before I forget, did I tell you that I've been reading your mother's grimoire. Some of the spells are really complicated but I'm getting the hang of them" Klaus smiles and strokes her cheek, "Mother was a powerful witch, it would come as no suprise that some of her spells are more complex"

* * *

Elijah catches Marcel standing by Davina's door, watching her while she sleeps. He notices the sketches that Davina has done and picks them up turning to Marcel. "These sketches, what are they of?" Marcel looks down at them and shrugs, "She drew them all the time, said they weren't like the ones that she drew when she sensed magic. These ones were evil" Elijah walks out, the sketches still in his hand.

* * *

Rebekah is slammed against the nearest wall of the hotel room with a sigh. Enzo begins frantically kissing her again, as she pulls at his clothes. In the end she tears his shirt off and begins pressing her hands against the muscles of his chest. "Enzo" She whines, "Stop teasing and get on with it" She arches into him and sighs happily.

* * *

Gia is still in the living room when Elijah walks in carrying the sketches in one hand, "You okay?" She asks, noticing the look in his eyes. "What's all that?" She nods towards the sketches and Elijah sets them down in front of her. "These are Davina's sketches. Marcel says she thinks they represent evil but I am wondering if they are a premonition, they could be suggesting that someone is coming" Gia nods and sits on the sofa next to him.

He begins arranging the sketches and after finishing he stands up to look from a distance. He frowns in confusion, "Elijah who is that?" Gia asks from beside him, Elijah looks over at her then back at the sketches. "Our mother"


End file.
